Unstable Love
by BlueIceStone
Summary: She use to care about him. He still cares about her. She wants nothing to do with him. He wants everything to do with her. She wants him to know how much she hates him. He doesn't want her to know how much he loves her! INUKAG!
1. Bad news and naked old people

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha. (too bad)

* * *

I'm afraid of naked old people.

And standing in front of me, is my naked grandpa.

Talk about scary.

"Can you pass me a towel." my grandfather asked me.

"Yes, but couldn't you have ask me for one before you called me. I think I'm gonna be scared for life."

My grandfather lives with us, because he starting to get to old to live by himself.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot I was naked" he says and then chuckles. HE FORGOT HE WAS NAKED? Did he not feel the breeze going through the house. Its freaking cold in here.

"It's okay. Here your towel." I hand him one of the big, green, fluffy bath towels. He takes and begins to dry off. "So why did you call for me. I know it wasn't because you needed a towel." Or a lest I hope it wasn't.

"I got an phone call today"

I want to say 'oh great grandpa, don't you get one everyday' but I bite my tongue and just nod my head to tell him to go on.

"It was from Inutaisho. He said he was visiting for the summer and that he is going to bring his youngest son with him. You remember him don't you? Inuyasha, I believe the boy's name was."

I nod my head yes but I don't say anything. Of course I remember them. Especially Inuyasha! How can I forget when he the one who tried to have his way with me. "Such a hansom young man. He's only 2 year older then you, you know."

"Actually he's 2 and a half years older then me. Almost 3 years really." I tell him. No body knows what Inuyasha tried to do. I never said anything. Not because I was scared, just because I hated anything that has to do with the law. I figure has long has he stays away from me I'd be okay. That plus if he tried anything else I won't hesitate to cut him. Trust me I'm a lot smarter then I seem.

My grandpa just rolls his eyes and begin to pt on lotion now that he's done drying off. "2 years, 3 years, who cares you to would be a cute couple." my grandpa was best friends with Inutaisho's mom. My mom tells me stories of how grandpa use to try and get her and Inutaisho together, because he thought they were a 'cute couple' too. Since that didn't work out, I figure that my grandpa is trying to do the same thing to me and Inuyasha. To bad it isn't happen.

"Grandpa I don't like Inuyasha so stop trying to get us together. It wont work." I tell him but dose he listen? NO.

"Oh please Kagome, I know you use to have a huge crush on him. I cant blame you. He's cute." I can not believe he just said that. Sure I had a crush on him but that was before he tried to RAPE me!

"Gramps that was in the past. I don't like him any more, even if he's cute." Cute? That doesn't even begin to describe him. More like sex on legs. "Besides gramps, if you like him so much, why don't you date him?"

"I just tink you two need time to get to know each other better." I just roll my eye and fall on his bed. Does this man ever stop? "Just give him a chance, then you'll see how perfect you two are for each other." Nope, I guess not.

I sigh. "Can I go now." I say has I sit up on his bed. He looks at me. "Or do you have some thing else to say." he nods his head yes. Dear god, if you love me, please let it be good news.

"Inutaisho and Inuyasha will be staying here until the can get the a little apartment to stay in." my jaw dropped. And here I thought god loved me. If this was a joke, it sure and the hell wasn't funny.

"What do mean their staying here." I yelled out.

"They need a place to stay, so I offered them the two rooms in the basement." I shook my head. Does he want me to kill Inuyasha? Cause I'll do it. I am crazy as hell, the man should know that. he help raise me.

"The basement? Gramps that where I practice my dances and it the only place I can go to, to get peace in this house. You cant take that away from me. Please don't take that I way from me." I begin to pout.

"It will only be for a little while. It wont kill." I rolled my eyes. If only he knew. "Now get out of my room. I don't want you to see me get dressed." I give him a dead look. He'll let me see him naked (my poor eyes), but wont let me see him get dress. I tell you he's lost his mind.

Mom." I yell running down the stairs to the kitchen. "Grandpa just told me that..."

"Inutaisho and Inuyasha are staying here, yes I know." I just look at her. Not only did she just rudely interrupt me, but she also ruined my fun of telling her the bad new. You see, my mom and Inutaisho don't get a long. The last time they saw each other they got into a bad argument. That was a year ago, and they still aren't talking. I figure since mom and Inutaisho didn't get a long, I could use her to help change gramps mind on letting those two stay.

"So your gonna help make sure they don't stay here...right." I look at her pleadingly

"Nope" that it? NO! Has she gone crazy too? She cant stand Inutaisho. What is going on?

"What do you mean, nope. Come on mom." I say cooking my head to the side. "Help a girl out."

"Sorry boo, but no can do. Me and Inutaisho talk over the phone. I agreed to let him stay." Damn long distance calling. Damn all the phone companies who allow long distance calling. "I even agreed to go and pick him and Inuyasha up at the airport." She said, and once again my jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" I almost screamed.

"You heard me, and lower you voice before I shove my foot down your throat, so you wont talk at all." I gulped. Knowing my mom, she would do it too.

So in a much calmer and quieter voice I said, "Sorry I didn't mean to yell. So when are you going to pick them up?"

"In about 30 minutes, and your coming with me so go get dressed."

You have got to be kidding me. They're here already, and my mom is making me go with her to pick them. My own mother trying to kill me. And here I thought she loved me. Well I guess now I see who my real mommy is.

"But mom" she interruptus me again

"Go get your ass dressed. NOW." then she turns around and leave the kitchen with out another word.

"Fine." I say while I stick my tongue out at the air. I turn around walk up to my room so I can take a shower and get dressed. Why is this happening to me? I swear I've been a good girl...Okay, maybe I've been a little bad, but not bad enough for me to have to see Inuyasha again.

30 minutes later...

"Kagome come on its time to go." my mom says. I put on my shoes then head out the door. I start walking down the stairs, Counting each one has I go down them. 3,4,5,6,7,8,9.10,11, aww boo, no more stairs. Which mean I'm even closer to seeing Inuyasha. "Kagome if you don't hurry up." my mom yells at me.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." I open the car door and hope inside closing the door behind me. My mom pulls out of the drive way and I look out the window to see the trees pass me by. Each one that we pass is pulling me closer and closer to Inuyasha. My mind begins to drift. I start to day dream. This is some thing I tend to do a lot. I my way to escape reality. To think of a place where I can do and be what ever I want.

Right now, I want to fly so I can be free with the birds. So I roll down my window to fell the air go blow throw my hair, and then I look up at the clear blue sky. That when I start to imagine that I'm flying. I loved every minute of it. I loved it so much that I almost forgot were my flight was headed. That was until the car stopped and awakened me from day dream. Stupid car.

"Kagome we're here." my mom say, turning her head so she can see me better.

"Yea I know. I can see that." I say under my breath, trying hard not to roll my eyes. Silently praying to god she didn't hear me. For only the lord know what my mom would to me if she had heard my smart remark. My mother is a strict woman, and not one to be tested, but being the person that I am, I tend to test my limits with her.

"Come on. Lets go." she say while she pulls the handle to open the car door. I sigh. Why me, is all I can think about right now. Maybe I'm over reacting. I mean sure what Inuyasha did was horrible, but that doesn't me he'll do it again. Right? Besides, I can always avoid him during his stay. My mom knocks on the window. "Kagome get out the damn car."

I sigh once again and pull the handle out to open the door. I get out and shut the door behind me. I follow after my mom. We walk in silence. I think its because we're both a little nerves about those two coming. I feel my heart beating hard against my chest. Each step I take is another step closer to him. Part of me say to run, but the pride in me say stay. Show him that I'm not scared of him or what he did. Damn pride is going to kill me one of these days.

I try to breath to clam down my nerves, but it doesn't work. The one good thing about the airport is all the security they have. Some mite say it's a pain in the ass, but that pain in the ass is giving more time away from Inuyasha.

Me and my mom are now sitting in the waiting room. I can feel the sticky sweat coming out of my hands. I wipe them against my light blue jeans. Even through the thick material I can feel the warmness coming from my hands. "God help me." I breath out has a whisper. My mom looks at me. She doesn't say anything. I not sure if she heard me or not. I don't dare to ask her, or even look her in the eye. I just sit there and wait to see if she'll say some thing.

"Kagome" she say. I turn my head to look at her. "Are you okay? I know your not happy about them staying with us but that's no reason to be acting like it's the end of the world." I stare at her.

Should I tell her?

No, she'd kill him. The last thing I need is for her to go to jail.

"I'm sorry mom. I 'm just nerves I guess. I wanted to have a peaceful summer this year, and with them nothing is peaceful. Maybe I'm being too dramatic." I said. It was true. I am nerves and I did want a peaceful summer this time. So I wasn't really lying. "Can I go to the bathroom?" I ask her.

"Yeah, but make sure you take you cell phone with you. Just in case you get lost."

"Okay." I say trying really hard this time not to roll my eyes and say some thing smart. What am I? 5? I start walking towards the bathroom. Once there I walk strait to the sink. I turn on the cold water and put my two cupped hands underneath it. Hands full of water I splash it on my face.

The cold water made it easier to breath. Once again I try to calm down.

I look up at the mirror and stare at myself. I can do this is what I keep telling myself. I'm stronger then this. I take a deep breath and splash water on my face once again. "Scared of flying?" a woman ask me.

I just look at her and then I say, "Something like that." I shrugged my shoulder and turned my eyes back to the mirror.

"Flying isn't that bad really." She smiles at me then walks out the door. I take another deep breath, then walk out too.

I can do this, I can do this. I keep telling myself. I can do th...ouch. I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry."

Oh dear god. I know that voice. I look up praying that its not him. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Damn it. Why did I look up?

"Long time no see Kagome"

Out all the people to bump into, it just had to be him. It just had to be Inuyasha..


	2. A body made for Gods

"Damn, I know you think I'm sexy, but must you continue to stare at me?" It's him. Inuyasha. Oh boy. Here he is, standing right in front of me. One of his hands is griped firmly on my upper arm. I'm still staring at him. He starts to wave his hand in front of my face. I blink. Then I blink again. Did he just say I think he's sexy?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him has I snatch my arm out his hand. I lost my balance and kinda wobbled. "I wouldn't think you were sexy even you were the last guy on earth." Now that was a flat out lie. Did I tell you this guy was like sex on legs. The boy was too hot to handle. Standing at 6'2, he had a body made for the gods. Every inch of him was muscle. His muscle wasn't big and bulky like a body builder, and they weren't small some skinny guy's would be. No, his are a prefect combination of the two. With his gorgeous long silver hair braided in a tight design and a smile that could melt a girl's heart, oh yeah. He was way too hot to handle. The sad part was, he know it too.

"Yeah right, we both know that's a I lie." he says with a smirk. Damn it. See what I mean. I force my eyes off of him, making them look at the floor. Whatever you do, don't look him in the face. I cant think right if I look in to those chocolate colored eyes of his. I shake my head. What wrong with me? Did I forget what this guy try to do to me? Or have finally lost my mind like my grandma and my mother?

"Why the hell did you have to come here." I said with has much venom has I could. "Where is my mom?" I asked him. At first he just looks at me. I cant tell what he's thinking. There no emotion showing on his face.

He sighs and turn around. I keep my eyes glued to the floor and follow his foot steps. Hoping he takes me to my mom.

As we walk in a awkward silence I notice, there is a lot of trash on the floor. Now I know what your thinking. What the hell? You walking with a guy who tried to rape you and all you can think of is the trash on the damn floor? The answer to that question is, yes. I rather think about trash, then think about him. Besides, why the hell is the airport so dirty any ways. I mean don't they pay people to clean it up. The janitors should get fired for doing such a bad job. I wonder if you can sue the airport if you trip on a piece of trash.

My mind started to think of ways to 'accidently trip and fall', when Inuyasha turned around. I wasn't looking so I bump into his hard chest. Once again I lost my balance and started to fall. I close my eyes waiting for the pain, but it doesn't come. Where the pain? I should be feeling pain. That when I felt it. No not the pain, but one very strong arm, wrapped tightly around my waist. I don't need to open my eyes to see who it is, because I already know it him.

"Kagome open your eyes." he tells me. God our bodies are close. I can feel his breath on my neck. Its hot and moist. The smell of his cologne reaches my nose. Man this boy smell good. The out lines of his six pack rubs against my soft tummy. His arm feels so good around my waist. What is wrong with me? Have I forgotten who this boy is? I shake me head, to wipe away the thought I was having of him. One problem. When I shook my head it caused my body to shake, which made Inuyasha tighten his grip around me. As if to tell me to stay still. Thank the heavens that he's holding most of my wait because my knees would have gave out by now. Did I say how good his body felt next to mine. I am so going to church on Sunday.

"Kagome open your eyes." He tells me again. I cant. I'm afraid that if I do, I wont be avail to look away. I feel him start moving. Taking me with him. Does this guy know how close I am to jumping on him right now. He should really stop moving.

Suddenly he stops and I'm standing straight up. Finally I open my eyes. He takes a step back. I can no longer feel the warmth of his body. For some reason I don't want that warmness to leave. Damn hormones! I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Slowly I look up at him. Just as our eyes met I hear my mom's voice.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, we were looking for you two what happen to you guys." I turn my head to look at my mom and Inutashio. I don't say any thing so Inuyasha does.

"I went to the bathroom. That where me and Kagome bumped into each other." Inuyasha says looking at me. I don't dare look at him. I keep my head straight and watch him out the corner of my eyes. "We were on our way to find you two." he finishes.

"It sure didn't look like it. Both of you were just standing there." said a new voice. It was Inutashio.

I take a deep breath, then let it out.

I turn my head to face my mom and said, "Can we go now mom?"

She nods her head yes. "Do you two have your stuff?" She asked them.

"Yes." both Inutashio and Inuyasha say

"Alright lets go."

We all start walking towards the exit. I'm ahead of everyone. Why you ask, because the sooner I get out side, the faster I can get Inuyasha's strong smell off of me.

Home sweet, home. It feels so good to be home. As soon as my mom park in the garage, I jump out the car. Went straight to my bedroom and laid down on my bed. Now I'm just staring up at the ceiling. Thinking about what just happen, thirty minutes ago. Why did I reacted that way? I should be disgusted by his touch. I take a deep breath, (I've been doing that a lot.) God I can still smell him on me. That's it. I'm taking a shower. I get up and hop off my bed. Taking out some cloths from my dresser and throwing them on top of my bed. I grab the towel hanging on my door and head towards the bathroom.

Incase you haven't notice, I don't all ways pay attention. Any normal person would have saw that the bathroom door was closed. A normal person would have knocked before opening the door, but no. Not me. I just walk right in. Damn me, and my stupidness. Damn him and his sexy ass body, because standing in front of me, has naked as the day he was born, was Inuyasha.

Oh shit! He's NAKED! I am so going to hell. Why, you ask. Well, if you only knew the things going on in my imagination.

"Umm do you mind." he asked me.

I didn't say anything, for I was trying to keep my eyes from wondering to place they should be. "If your going to just stand there and look at me, can you come in and close the door, please. It's kinda cold." I just continue to stare at him. "Kagome" he yells. I don't know why but I feel as if I cant move. I hear him sigh, and then I see him start to walk towards me. Wait. Where the hell is he going? Doesn't he know that he's naked?

Inuyasha grab my arm and pulls me in then shuts the door behind me. Aww hell. Please let go before I try to rape YOU.

"Now, I was I bout to get in the shower. What do you want?" I'm still staring at him. He chuckles then smirks. "Or did you want to join me?" I blink. What the hell.

I hit him up side his head. "What's wrong with you? I came in here to take a shower. I didn't know anyone was already in." I told him, ready to kick his ass for that smart remark.

"First of all, I ask you if you want to join me." he smiles. "Second, the door was shut. You should have knocked before you entered." I am tempted to smack the cocky grin right off his face. Instead I just roll my eyes and then look ay him. Damn, I shouldn't have done that. Lord he has a great body. My eyes start to go lower. Their now falling down his happy trial. I know he can see where my eyes or going, and even though I'm not looking at his face, I know there a smirk on his lips. My eyes or now at his golden package. God this guy body is perfect. Including his little man. Bad Kagome! Bad!  
Dear lord, help me. "Like what you see." Damn him.

"Yeah. To bad you're a faggot." I finally speak. Thank the heavens I didn't say anything stupid.

"Kagome" Inuyasha says taking a step closer to me. "Do you honesty think I'm gay?" he takes my hands and puts them on his chest. Shit he feels so good. "How can all of this?" he takes my hand lower. Down towards his six pack. "Belong to another man." my hands or now cup and his. He brings his lips down to mine. It was only for a few seconds, but what a wonderful seconds they were. I am now trap between the door and his delicious body. Inuyasha's lips move to kiss me on my neck. It feels so good.

"I'm so sorry." I hear him whisper in my ear. That when it clicks. I'm letting Inuyasha KISS me. The guy who tried to rape me. What the hell is wrong with me. I quickly push him off of me.

I look up at him. "We need to talk."

* * *

Well there goes the 2 chapter. I hopr you all enjoyed it!

23Inuyasha23, Kagame, and Kikinu, I want to say thank you for reading and reviewing my story.


	3. Didn't I tell you

**Disclamer: "Say it."**

**"No."**

**"Damn it Alex, say it!"**

**"Fine, I don't own Inuyasha!" I run away crying!**

* * *

You tell a guy you need to talk and what dose he do? He walks away. What the hell. Yup that right. Inuyasha just pushed me aside and walked right out the bathroom. Oh and he was still naked.

"Inuyasha." I said running after him. "Did you not just hear what I said. We need to talk." Finally I was avail to reach him and made him stop walking.

"What the hell do you want Kagome?" He says.

"What do you mean, what do I want? I told you we need to talk." I glared at him.

"Yeah well too bad, because I don't."

Now I remember why I hated him. He's an asshole. He starts to head down stairs, and I follow him. Suddenly he stops, and I crash into him again. Damn I wish he'd stop doing that. "Look Kagome, I know you love to see me naked and all, but I really would appreciate it, if you would leave me a lone so I can get dressed." I really hate him.

"Go to hell Inuyasha, and I not going to stop following you until we talk."

"Fine then, if you want to watch me get dressed, then go a head." Inuyasha said before turning around and continue to go towards his room. Breath Kagome. Just breath, before you kill this boy. He opens his door and walks in. I'm right behind him. I go to sit down on his bed. That when I realize that are parent aren't here.

"Where's our parents?" I ask him.

He looks up at me. "I don't know where your mom went, but my dad went some where with your grandpa." He turns around and slides on some pants. Wait. He doesn't have on any boxers.

"So you like to go commando? Wow, I never expected that from you."

He just chuckles and shakes his head. "Boxer and briefs are just to constricting for someone as big has me." He says cocky. I want to tell him that he's not that damn big, but that would be a lie. Damn him!

"I don't understand you. How can you be so damn conceded? I mean your cute and all, but not that cute." I am so going to hell for lying. I should have just called him small instead. He laughs like he knows I'm lying. Then again he probably dose.

"I think its funny how you try to denied your attraction towards me." He says.

Who ever said I denied it. I just don't like to saying it out loud. "Beside, I don't understand you. How can you not be conceded? Last time I checked, you were the hottest thing at school. You had ever guy running after you. Don't tell me someone has token your spot since I left." Inuyasha finishes.

"I don't know what your talking about. I'm not conceded because I don't believe I'm all that." He gave me a look that said he didn't believe me. It was true. Now I know I'm not ugly. In fact, I'm far from it, but I don't think I'm the best thing walking on the streets.

"Your crazy." He tells me. I just shrug my shoulders. "Do you honestly think your not hot" I try to tell him no but he keeps on talking. "Why do you think I choose you to be my girl in high school?" Ouch, now that hurt. I guess I forgot to tell you that me and Inuyasha went out during high school. I was a freshman and he was a junior. One of the biggest playboys going out with a 'hot' new freshman, a lot of people couldn't believe it. (Mainly the girls.) What hurt the most was, I once thought I cared deeply for Inuyasha (I wont say love cause I don't think I truly loved him) and he basically just said he only went out with me for my looks.

"So that it. That the reason you went out with me? Because I was hot." my voice was low. It hurt. I know I hated Inuyasha, but I one time I didn't, and I hope he felt the same way. Guess not. I shake my head. "I hate you." I said looking straight at Inuyasha. He turns he's head to look at me. He's surprised by my little out burst.

"What did you say?" he says. His voice almost sounded as if it were shaken.

"I said, I hate you. I hate what you did to me. I hate what you turned out to be. I hate that I once cared for you. I HATE YOU!" I yelled out. I stand up and walk towards the door. I want to get out of here. I reach the door, but suddenly someone turned me around and slammed my body against the wall. Of course it was Inuyasha.

"Take that back." He's voice is low and deep. Almost deadly.

"What for?" I said looking up at his face. He pissed.

"Kagome take it back."

"No." he press his body closer to mine.

"I'm not fucking kidding Kagome. Take it back. I didn't mean what I said."

"Why should I take it back? Why do you care?" He slides down on his knees. His arms go around my waist. His grip is so strong, I don't know if I can breath, but god it felt good.

"Please. I'm sorry for what I did to you. You have to believe me. I never wanted to hurt you. Kagome, I'm sorry. Please just take it back.

Why? Why do I have to take it back. He deserved every word I yelled at him. He tried to rape me. I have I reason to hate him. Yet I feel myself forgiving him. Damn it! I sigh. "Fine Inuyasha. I take it back." he squeeze my hips tighter. "But I still cant stand you." I tell him. I feel his lips turn into a smile against my shirt. He laughs and kisses my stomach.

"Thank you." I hear him say. For some reason this brings a smile to my lips. I look up at the clock. Shit. I have to go. "Umm Inuyasha."

"What" he says.

"Can you let go of me, I have to go meet someone."

"Fine." he unwraps his arms from my waist. "But I'm coming with you."

"What?" I yell. "You cant come."

"Why not." he ask

"I mite be meeting with a boyfriend or something."

"So, I'm still coming. Now leave. I have to finish getting dressed."

What the hell? I just saw him naked and now he wants to kick me out. He just as crazy as my damn grandma.

Inuyasha. The one person invading my mind right now. I'm sitting on the kitchen counter, (don't ask why!) Eating an apple, thinking about him. Its only been three hours since he got here, and already so much has happened. How can he affect me so much. I don't understand it. I thought the only feelings I had for him was hate. Why am I starting to care for him again.

I don't want to care about him. Back when we were together, he was all I thought about. He was the only person I wanted to be with. I was even ready to give my self to him. Thank god I didn't. If I did, I don't think I would have made it when he left me.

We've know each other since we were born, but we didn't grow up together. My mom and Inutashio can't stand each other. Every time those to get together, they argue. That why they try hard to stay has far apart as possible. No one know why. Not even them. I guess their personalities just clash. Anyway, when I started high school, me and Inuyasha hadn't seen each other in almost a year. So when I bumped into him, he barley recognized me.

We talk here and there, but not much. It wasn't until a good friend of his started to talking to me, that made us see each other more. At first, Inuyasha would only talk to me when I was with him.(oh the friend was a guy.) Then the guy started to intrudes me to other friends of his, which of course are some of Inuyasha's friends. By second semester, I had already knew a grip of upperclassmen and was very well respected.

Since I was around almost everyone Inuyasha knew, me and him all ways saw each other and began to create a friendship of our own. When third quarter was over, rumors started to spread about us going out. We were always together. We even hanged out, after school and on the weekends. We had just gotten so close that people stated to wonder. After a while. We began to wonder too. Emotions started to get involved and soon the rumors became true. Inuyasha and I, were dating.

Things were great. Of course we argue like any normal couple would. Especial when boys would flirt with me, or girls would throw them self at him, but all and all things were great. We dated all the way to the end of his senior year. That when things started to go down hill...

"Hey you ready to go." someone says, breaking me last thought. I look up. It was Inuyasha.

"Yea, just let me finish my apple." I say taking a bite of the apple in my hand.

"Why are you sitting on the counters? There are chairs at the table, you know."

"Naw, really. And here I thought they were up your ass." I said with sarcasm.

"Now, there no reason to bite my head off. I just thought I'd tell you." he rolled his eyes. "So where are we going?" he ask

"I am going to hang out with some of my friends. You, I don't know what your doing." I folded my arms

"I'm going with you of course." he grins at me. I just glare back. "Besides we know the same people, so there my fiends too!"

"How do you know if its my old friends I'm going to see. You've been gone for two years Inuyasha. At lot of thing have change. Most of the people we knew are at collage, or moved out of state. There only a few left." he nods his head.

"That what you were thinking about, before I walked in, wasn't it?" I don't answer his question. "Even if I've been gone for two years, I still know you better then anyone else dose. I know there someone in town that both you and I know and you are going to met them. So I'm coming rather you like it or not." the sad part is, he's right. I am meeting someone we both knew. Damn him for playing with me like this.

Why does he have to be right. "Whatever, lets just go." I hop off the counter top and head out the door. Inuyasha right behind me.

"You still didn't tell who we're going to met." Inuyasha says. I turn my head to look at him. He's about to turn on the car so we can leave. After a five minute argument (in which I lost) I agreed to let him drive.

"Where going to Northfield." I tell him. He just nods his head and pulls out the drive way. Soon I see the trees flying past me. Inuyasha was always a fast driver. A lot of people don't like to be in the car with him, when he drives. It doesn't bother me. I guess I'm just use to it. Inuyasha use to always drives when we're in the car together. To be honest, I kind missed his driving.

"So, who's at Northfield?" he asked

I sigh. "Kikyou." I hear him chuckle. Remember when I told you about that guy, who was one of Inuyasha's good friends. Yea well, his name is was Naraku. Naraku use to have a huge crush on me and Kikyou use to have a huge crush on him. Though Naraku was a cutie pie, I didn't see him like that. I also didn't know Kikyou liked him, and because she thought I did, it made us big time enemies. We couldn't stand each other.

It wasn't until one day I saw her crying in the bathroom, after her and Naraku got into a huge fight. Even thought I didn't like her, I hate to see people cry. So I try to help her and see what was wrong. After she yelled at me about how it was all my fault, she calmed down in told me what happen. That when we found out we hated each other for no reason. Funny huh?

In the end, me and her teamed up to get her and Naraku together. It worked out pretty good, seeing as their engaged now. Oh yeah, she also the person who got me and Inuyasha together.

"Kikyou. I haven't seen her and a while. After she tried to kill me when I broke up with you, she stopped talking to me." there was an awkward silence. God I hate those. So to drown out the awkwardness, I let my mind wonder. The problem is, all I can think of is, why? Why did he break up with me? It wasn't because of him almost raping me. That happen after the break up. I want to ask him but then I then another question pops in my head.

"Did you ever cheat on me?" I look at him. He's grip on the steering wheel is tight. Oh god, he did cheat on me. I roll down my window. I need more air before I have a break down in front of him.

"Its different for guys, Kagome." his voice is calm and steady. There is no emotion in it. " I cared about you, a lot. I wanted you so bad, I need away to get rid of it so I didn't do anything stupid. We all know how that work out." its funny how he talks about almost raping me, but still doesn't say it out loud. "I swear Kagome, they didn't mean anything. Its just, I use to have sex almost everyday before we went out and was hard to just all the sudden stop. I knew you weren't ready and I'm sorry. I should have waited for you."

I know he wants me to say something, but I cant. It hurts. I want to ask him how long did he cheat on me. How many times? Did he start to care for one of the girl he was cheating with? Is that the reason he broke up with me? Was I the only one who didn't know about him cheating on me? So many question I wanted to ask, but I couldn't. I was afraid of the answers I'd get.

I feel like I can't breath. My lungs are on fire and my heart is beating so hard, I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it. I feel kinda dizzy. I want to throw up. God help me. I cant even look at him, it hurt so bad.

"Kagome." I hear Inuyasha say. "I know what your thinking. I know it hurts and I'm so sorry. You have to believe me when I say, I never meant to hurt you."

"You didn't mean to hurt me." I interrupted him. "If you didn't want to hurt me, then why would you do something like that? You knew how I felt for you, but yet you still did it." he doesn't say anything. I didn't expect him too. He knew I was right. Once again it's quiet. I'm still trying to keep my emotion together. I refuse to cry, in front of him.

"Your right. What I did was wrong, but I want you to know I did care about you. I still do." I sigh. I don't want to talk about this any more. I've had enough confessions for one day.

"Can we please just drop it. I'm still trying to deal with that fact you cheated on me." god why did I ask that question? Inuyasha nods his head and doesn't say anything. I look out the window again. We're almost there. Thank the heavens.

* * *

To InuyashalovesKagome4ever: This chapter is for you, seeing as you need more!


	4. Entering Kikyou

"We're here." I hear Inuyasha say.

"Yea I can see that." I don't look at him. I just get out the car and start walking. I'm still mad at Inuyasha, and I have ever right to be. My hand is on the door nob, of the restaurant. I'm about to turn it when I feel a arm go around my neck.

"Long time no see, stranger." I grin. Its Kikyou.

"Well, what can I say. I just don't have the time for you anymore."

"Aww now Kagome, I am truly hurt." she laugh and lets go of my neck. I turn around to see her face. Not much has change. You can tell she lost some weight. The heels make her look taller. Her skin tight shirt and following skirt makes her thin frame look like its got some curves. All and all, she looks good.

"It is so good to see you." I give her a huge.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the pain in my ass, Kikyou." we both turn to look at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I didn't know you were bring the faggot with a dick stuck up his ass." Inuyasha glares at her. She glares back.

"I told you, you were gay." I said trying hard not to laugh.

"Was that before, or after you had your hand rapped around my..."

I cut Inuyasha off. "Say it, and see if I don't cut it off, while you sleep." Yup I can already feel my old self coming back with Kikyou here. I always became a different person around Kikyou. That why Inuyasha use to hate being around me when I was with her. Together, we were just to hot to handle.

"Is that a threat?" Inuyasha ask me.

"I don't know. Why don't you try it and we'll see." I cross my arm and waited to see if he was dumb enough to say it. I heard Kikyou laugh.

"You two still haven't change." I look at her, once she says this. Kikyou just shakes her head. "So Inuyasha, what brings you here. Last I heard you where at some out of state collage and wasn't coming back until you were finished. As far has I know you still got two year left. Yet, here you are."

"Kagome, you still talk about me. I'm flattered." Inuyasha says

"Don't be." I glare at him. "Kikyou and Naraku are still together and seeing as you and Naraku are still friends he told her. Not me." I didn't have to tell him that. He already knew how Kikyou knew so much about him. He only did that to mess with me.

"Come on. Lets go inside. I'm hungry." Kikyou says turning around to walk inside the restaurant.

"But Kikyou, you just lost some weight. The last thing you need to do is gain it all back." she turns to look at Inuyasha. Aww shit. All hell is about to break loose.

"I notice Inuyasha." Kikyou starts to walk towards him. "You've been a little stiff in your movements. Mainly when you walk. Tell did you drop the soap while taking a shower with your boyfriend." my jaw drops. I cant believe she just said that.

Inuyasha just smirks. "Sorry babe, but Naraku couldn't join me today. Though your friend Kagome, was more then willing to help me with that!." he turns and winks at me. That it. I'm going to kill him. Kikyou was about to say something but I had to say it first.

"So you are gay." I give Inuyasha a 'I knew it' look. "I always did wonder about you and Naraku. You two were just so close and all up on one another. You guys would feel on each other, the way a couple would. It just didn't seem normal to me." I tried hard to not laugh. "But then again, I did walk in on you two standing naked in front of the mirror, hugging." both Kikyou and Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Man I'm good.

"I told, we were not hugging, we were wrestling." Inuyasha yells.

"Oh yea, and that so much better." I say trying hard not to bust out laughing. God the look on Inuyasha's face is priceless.

"You mean to tell me, that you did walk in on them naked?" Kikyou ask me. I nod my head yes. "Oh hell no. I'm calling Naraku, right now." she says taking out her cell phone.

"Wait." Inuyasha says while snatching Kikyou's phone out her hand. "It wasn't like that. we made a bet to see who's bigger. Naraku got mad cause I won, and we land up fighting about it. That when Kagome walk in on us."

"Sure. So why, you guys want to see who was bigger any way. Trying to see who was going to bend over." I said. Kikyou started laughing and so did I. I was laughing so hard I though I was going to cry. Inuyasha (still mad,) just walk past us and into the restaurant. We followed him, still laughing. Man I'm happy Kikyou back.

"You know Inuyasha, you never answered my question earlier." Kikyou says. The three of us are now sitting at a table waiting on our food to arrive.

"And what question was that?" Inuyasha ask.

"Why are you here?" she says while cupping her chin in her hand.

"Why does it matter?" Inuyasha challenged

"It doesn't matter really. I was just wondering. You left so fast, I just thought I wouldn't be seeing you until you were done with collage."

"Naraku really need to stop telling you everything." Inuyasha mumbles. "If you must know, I had a few loose strings that needed to be tied up, and since my dad was coming down here already. I decide I'd come too. Happy now?"

"No, I'm not." she glares at him. I should try to stop them before they start arguing, but I don't. My mind is off wondering somewhere else. I look up at Inuyasha. He's sitting across from me and Kikyou. I wish I could hate him. I wish I could be mad at him. After everything he's done to me, I have every right to be angry, but I'm not. I see his mouth move. He's saying something to Kikyou. I'm not really paying attention so I don't know what it is. I start to think about Inuyasha again.

I don't want to forgive him, and yet here he is. Sitting with me like nothing happen. Most people would be traumatize, sitting across from someone who's tried to rape them. But then again, I'm not most people. Things like this don't affect me much. I'm more hurt that he cheated on me, then what he tried to do to me.

The funny thing is, Inuyasha's no saint, but I'm no angel either. The only thing innocent about me is that I'm virgin. Where Inuyasha did physical damage. I did mental, and sometime mental damage can be worst then physical. That why I cant be mad at him. Inuyasha may have hurt me more then once, but I gave him more pain and problems then I should have. So I guess where both to blame. I mean... wait a minute. Is that my brother, with a Girl.

"Hey Kagome, ain't that your brither over there." I hear Kikyou say. Inuyasha looks over to where both me and Kindra are staring at. Sure enough, it was my brother with some girl, and it looks like he was about to kiss her. Oh hell no. I'm going to kill him. I stand up.

"Umm Kagome, clam down." I hear Inuyasha. Clam down! Yea right! My brother making out with some fast ass little girl, that I don't even know. And in public. I walk over (more like stump over).

"Sota." I said while shoving the girl off my little brother. "What the hell are you doing?" I scream at him.

"Kagome." I can see the blood rush from his face. He looks pale. "I, umm didn't know you were going to be here."

"Who in the hell is she." I feel someone grab my arm. I look to see who it is.

"Kagome you need to clam down. Your making a scene." it was Inuyasha.

To hell with them. I don't care, this is my brother. I turn to the girl who was with my brother. She look like she was trying to escape. To bad she wasn't going anyhere. "And just what the hell do you think you were doing trying to do with my brother. Are you two even going out." I yell at him.

"N n no." the girl says.

"You weren't even going out and you kissed him." I turned to glare at my brother. "What the hell is wrong with you."

"Excuse me but is there a problem here." my eye get big. I know this guy. He use to hang out with Naraku sometimes. I forgot his name, but I know I know him.

"Bankotsu, what are you doing here?" Kikyou ask. That right. His name is Bankotsu.

"Kikyou, its been awhile." Bankotsu says. Kikyou just nods her head. He turn his attention back to me. "So who are you and why are you yelling at my little sister?"

I glare at him. "I'm yelling at your sister because she just tried to kiss my brother."

He just chuckles and shakes his head. "Oh come on, they was just having some fun." if I didn't know any better I'd think he want to be on my hit list. Right after Inuyasha and my brother. "Beside, its apart of nature for a guy and a girl to kiss. It was bound to happen sometime." yup that did it. He is now on my hit list.

"Death is also apart of nature, its bound to happen sometime. Would you like me to make it happen to you sooner?" he just smiled when I said this. The thing is, I wasn't joking.

"My you have a bad temper." he shakes his head. Again. "I remember you. Last I hear you and Inuyasha broke up. Guess you're back together." Bankotsu said

"We're not together and we're not talking about us. We are talking about your sister and my brother trying to swallow each others tongues." this guy was starting to irritate me. No wonder why I never use to talk to him.

"I like you." he chuckles. "What your name again?" Inuyasha's grip on my arm tighten. I almost forgot it was there.

"Why dose it mater, just get your damn sister and make sure he stays the hell away from my brother." I turn to Kikyou and Inuyasha. "Come on, we're leaving." I grab my brothers hand and walk out the door.

"I hope I see you again." I hear Bankotsu yell. Me see him again? Yea right, only if he had a death wish.

* * *

**AN:I want to say thank you for all the reviews. It makes me so happy that you all are really enjoying my story. **

_Shannon:_** you asked if Kagome and Inuyasha every went to the next level in their relationship. And the answer is No. Kagome is still a virgin.**

_23Inuyasha23:_ **Thanks for keeping up with my story. And for being the first person to review it! I've got to love you for that.**

_inuyashaloveskagome4ever:_ **I understand that you need more. So once again, this Chapter is for you!**

_To ILOVEINUYASHAANDOTHERANIME, Kadde, inuyashagrl27, AnonymouslyOutrageous, and THE ONE AND ONLY MRS. INUYASHA:_** I want to say thank you. For reading my story and reviewing it. You oppinon means a lot to me!**


	5. You just gotta love a bad Boy!

Disclaimer: Ummm me no own Inuyasha. Kay!

* * *

Someone is in the shower.

I bet its him.

Two weeks has past since Inuyasha and his father arrived. Its kinda funny, how nothing happened before Inuyasha arrived, but on the first day he gets here so much drama accrus. Me and Inuyasha haven't really talked, since then. Not because we were avoiding each other. We both just had other things to do. Inuyasha was either with his father visiting some family memmbers, or out with some of his old friends doing who knows what. I was with Kikyou most of the time and when I wasn't with her I was at home with my grandpa or at my cousin's house. There was times, when me and Inuyasha could have talk, but I'm kinda glad we didn't. No, once again I wasn't avoiding him, but I didn't feel like being around him at the same time. (Does that make sense!)

I hear the water turn off.

Finally, he's been in there awhile. What time is it? I look at the clock next to my bed. 10:56am. Damn, that means I have to get up. Kikyou want me to meet her at 12. I get up and go to my closet. I pick out some clothes and grab my towel. As I walk out my bedroom, I see Inuyasha walk out the bathroom. His body still wet, and he only has a towel on. I'm starting to think he does that on purpose.

"Hey." he says and starts to walk towards the stairs.

"You do know my grandpa is down there. If he see you with nothing but a towel on, he mite have an heart attack." I tell him.

He chuckles. I really wish he'd stop doing that. "You about to get in the shower?" He asks me.

I lift my eyebrow. "Yes I am, but why do you want to know?" He just chuckles again and then turns around to go down the stairs.

Weirdo!

I walk into the bathroom and turn the shower on hot. I take off my pj's and lay my towel on the counter. As soon as I get in the shower the water hits my back......

Its FREEZING cold.

Damn it. Inuyasha shall be the death of me. I hurry and start to wash up. Quickly hopping out the shower (and nearly fell.) I grab my towel and raps it around my body. Trying to get some warmth back. Shit, Inuyasha could have warrant me he used up all the hot water.

I walk out the bathroom and guess who I see. The one person I want to seriously hurt right now.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me there was no more hot water?" I yelled at him.

He smiles at me. "Oh sorry I forgot."

Before I knew it, I pounced on him. Which caused him to fall with me on top.

Did I mention that I only had a towel on and he just had on some very baggy pants. (Don't forget that he doesn't wear underwear!)

Way to go me! Too bad at the time I didn't care. All I wanted to do was strangle him until he turned purple.

Sadly I couldn't do that, seeing as Inuyasha is ten times stronger then me. All he had do to was grab my hands and hold them down, but even though I know I cant win, I still try. I start moving my body side to side and try to get my hands out of his strong ones.

Inuyasha's hand lets go of one of mine. I feel him grip my waist and flip me over. So now he's on top and I'm underneath him. Damn him! Now I just want to get him off me so I can finish what I started, and there for I continue to wiggle around trying to get from under him. That when he put his full body weight on me. Let me tell you, with all that muscle, he's no where near light. Damn I cant breath, let alone move. Shit, what have I got my self into.

That when I realized something. My towel was no longer on my body. Shit! I feel his hard chest against my breast. Damn it, why couldn't I just control my temper. And why couldn't he have put on a shirt. He had no problems with putting some pants on. I feel him shift a little bit so that all of his weight wasn't on me, but still enough to where I couldn't move. I let out a breath, I didn't know I was holding in.

I think that when he realized mt lack of cloths. Please don't say anything stupid.

I hear him chuckle. He lays his head in between my neck and shoulder. "Well isn't this just wonderful. You underneath me naked! Shit Kogome!" Is he yelling at me? What the hell did I do? Okay dumb question, but still this wouldn't have happened if he didn't use up all the hot water. I feel his breath touch my neck and it brings chills up and down my spine. Damn, I know he can feel the goose bumps now on my skin. Again he chuckles, then nuzzles my neck. I shiver. "Its good to know I still have that effect on you." he whispers.

There was a time when I would have loved be like this with Inuyasha. But right now, wasn't that time. Shit, what if our parents see us like this. Shit, shit, shit! "Um Inuyasha, can you get off of me?"

"Just wait for a minute." he says

"Why?" why the hell do I have to wait. Doesn't he realize that our parents are down stairs. I move a little bit. The grip he has on my waist tightens.

"Kagome, I know what your thinking." he says. If youknow then why wont you get the hell off me? "I told you to wait so that I can get more in control of myself."

Huh?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask

"I'm talking bout this." and then he grinds his hips in to mine. Oh god. I tried to hold down the moan, coming from my throat. Key word, TRIED. Damn it felt so good. "Do you know how hard it is?" I hear Inuyasha ask me. "To have your body. No your naked body so damn close to mine, and not do anything to you. Its not fucking easy. So please just stop moving and wait for minute."

Apart of me want to wiggle a little bit, just to see what he would do. The other part of me says, 'he's already tried to rape you once, why tempt him, to try again.', and so with that thought I stay still. I'm trying to keep all my thoughts on not moving, but its hard. Now I understand what Inuyasha meant.

It wasn't long until I felt him get off of me. I wont lie and say I didn't miss the warmth of his body, because I did. I look up at him. His eyes were looking at me. Or I should I say my body. Oh yea, I almost forgot I was naked. I stand up and get my towel. Once again I rapped it around me, and went straight to my room, with out saying anything to Inuyasha. I'm starting to think my bathroom is cursed.

What time is it?"I look at my clock. 11:32am. Damn. I finish getting dressed and then head down stairs. The first person I see is my mom. She drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey mom." I said. "I'm going out with Kikyou today. Is that okay?"

"Yea that cool. When are you going to be home?" she ask.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know, but I'll call you okay."

"Alright, are you leaven now?"

"Yup. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." I tell her and then I walk out the kitchen. That when I see Inuyasha.

"Hey." He says

"Hey back." Its funny to me, how every time something weird happens, we always just pretend like it was nothing.

"Your going out with Kikyou ?" I nod my head yes. "Naraku call me. He said he's back I town, so me and him are going to hang out later."

"Okay that good, but why are you telling me?" I ask.

"I'm telling, so that you wont be surprised when you see me tonight." he says. Now I know this is kinda stupid, but I just notice he still doesn't have a shirt on.

"Whatever. I see your still running around topless." I said leaning on the wall with my arms folded.

"And I see you decide to put some cloths on. Though I must say, you do look so much better with out them." he smirks. Damn I hate when he acts cocky.

"Go to hell."

"Not with out you, my temperamental queen." He laughs

I need to get out of here before I try to kill him, again. "I'm out of here." and with that I walk out the room and outside to my car. Kikyou here I come, hope I'm not to late.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey girl, its Kikyou ."

"Oh, I'm on my way, something happened and I got side tracked. Sorry I'm late." I explained.

"Girl, please. I was calling to tell you I was on my way. Guess we both got held up." I hear her laugh.

"Inuyasha told me Naraku is in town. Is that why your gonna be late." I said more of has a statement then a question. Kikyou just giggles.

"Yeah that's why, but what's your excuse?" I roll my eyes even though I know she can't see me. Now, I love Kikyou , but when it comes to telling her things, I don't trust her. She's just runs her mouth to much. Which is why I'm about to lie to her.

"My grandpa need me to go get he's medicine from the store." I know she'll believe me. Everyone knows I'll do anything for my grandpa.

"Oh. So, I'll see you 15 minutes, right." she sounds disappointed. I know she wanted me to tell her it was Inuyasha that caused me to be late. Kikyou was pretty mad at Inuyasha when we broke up. She thought we were the 'prefect couple'. If she even thought me and Inuyasha were still attracted to each other, she'd start working on a plan to get us back together right away. Which is another reason why I don't want her to know. There still some things between me and Inuyasha that I need to think about.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." I told her.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I turn on the radio. After searching for a good station to listen to, and not finding one, I turn off the radio and pop in a CD. I start to think about what Inuyasha said earlier.

_"You going out with Kikyou ?" I nod my head yes. "Naraku call me. He said he's back In town, so me and him are going to hang out later." _

_"Okay that good, but why are you telling me?" I ask. _

_"I'm telling you, so that you wont be surprised when you see me tonight." He says. _

Now I know Kikyou and Naraku are going out, but that doesn't mean we're going to meet up with him and Inuyasha later. If Kikyou wanted to spend time with Naraku, she would have wanted to be alone. So why would Inuyasha say that. Unless, Kikyou is planning something. Yup that had to be it. I chuckled. I'll have to thank Inuyasha for warning me. Naraku must know what Kikyou planning and told Inuyasha. That or Inuyasha found out himself. That boy has ways of making anyone tell the truth.

I wonder if Kikyou was even gonna tell me, that we were going to met the boys tonight. Knowing Kikyou , she probably wasn't. Most likely she wanted to surprise me, to see how I would react. I'm defiantly telling Inuyasha thanks when we get home.

I'm now at the place Kikyou and I are suppose to met at. Once I found a parking spot, I turned off my car and waited for her. Maybe I should call Inuyasha. But for what? I could tell him thanks for the warning, but then what? Nah, I won't call him. I'll just wait till I see him. I sigh. Kikyou needs to hurry up, I'm hungry. I turn my head to look out the window. There is a Burger King across the street. I guess it won't hurt to get a dollar burger. I get out of my car and walk to the restaurant.

As I wait in line, I feel someone tap me on my shoulder. I turn around. Standing behind me was the last person I thought I'd see. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"Are you always this mean when someone try to greet you." I just glare at him. " I told you I wanted to see you again. Don't you remember?" I don't say anything. I just continue to glare at him. "Come on, its me Bankotsu. The guy who's sister you tried to kill." he chuckles.

"What the hell do you want?" I hiss at him. He just chuckles again.

"Come on baby doll. Don't tell me your still mad about what happened two weeks ago." Bankotsu says while putting his arm around my shoulder. I was just about to tell him to go to hell, when I familiar voice interrupt us.

"Bankotsu, what are you doing here." I don't have to look to see who it is. I already know. Its Inuyasha.

"What up man." Bankotsu says. He still got his damn arm around me. I'm sure he's doing it on purpose. " I'm just talking to the little baby doll here." What the hell. Do I look like a damn doll. I push Bankotsu away from me and walk over to Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Kikyou called and ask me and Naraku to come meet you guys. When we got here we saw your car but no you. I had a feeling you would be in here so I told Kikyou to wait in the parking lot while I check to see if your in here."

"What do you think she's planning?" I ask forgetting Bankotsu was still there.

"Who knows with that girl. It could be anything." I nod. That is true. You never know what to expect with Kikyou . "I don't mean to break up your fun." Inuyasha says turning to Bankotsu and wraps his arm around my waist. "But I have to take your little baby doll away. Duces!".

We walk out with Inuyasha's arm still around me. "I never did like that guy." I hear him say.

"Why? He acts just like you!" It was true. I may not know Bankotsu that much, but I can tell by the way he acts how much him and Inuyasha are alike.

"And that's more than enough reason for you to stay away from him." I look up at Inuyasha.

"So does that mean I should stay away from you too?" I ask.

"No, because unlike him I care about you." And with that he unwraps his arm from my waist. I roll my eyes. He's trying to put his shield up. To bad I know how to bring it back down.

"You know I was about to tell him off before you came." He looks down at me and smiles.

"Oh really, cause from where I was standing, it looked like you were having a good time."

"Oh please." I say rolling my eyes again. Inuyasha just laughs and wraps his arm my shoulders. I knew I could break that shield. That when I realize me and Inuyasha are talking. I mean really talking. No sarcastic remarks, no cockiness, no yelling while being naked! Just a plain conversation. I smiled. I miss it when we use to talk like this.

"Why aren't you two just cute together." I turn and see Kikyou sitting on Naraku's lap. Inuyasha once again removes his arm. Well it was fun while it lasted. This is gonna be one hell of a night.

* * *

**Once again I want to say sorry for all the confusion with the names. The original story is halfway done so I just take the chapters that I already wrote and put the characters from Inuyasha in it. So now that we have that all sorted out, its time for the shout outs.**

Angelofmist: Frist of thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I sent you a private message about the question you had. I hope that helps you out a lot.

Inuyashagrl27: Thanks. I'm really glad you love it.

Shannon: Your welcome. Tho you don't have to thank me, because I should be thanking you for reading my story. So THANK YOU!

SexyDemonGirl5000: Don't worry, I fully Plan on continuing this story. I also have a new story that I just started writing and I'm thinking about turning that into an inu/kag story. So look out for that!

Inuyashaloves kagome4ever: again with the more. I get it! LOL. I will keep on giving you more, aslong as you keep on reading my story. Lol jk. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**And if there was anybody I missed, I'm really sorry. I'm very happy you all love my story.**

**Love Ya!**


	6. A dance for a Kiss

"Since when were they invited on a 'girls' night out?" I ask walking over to where Naraku and Kikyou were sitting.

"I'm sorry girl. I forgot Naraku was coming home today, so I just invited him to spend the day with us. I didn't think he'd bring Inuyasha." I gave her that 'yeah right' look. Who does she think she's fooling with that lie. I look at Naraku. He smiles at me, then he stands up which causes Kikyou to almost fall. I walk over to him and give him a hug.

"Its good too see you too, ally cat." I rolled my eyes at the nickname he gave three years ago. I walk out of his strong embrace so I can get a good look at him. I always thought of Naraku as a huge teddy bear! His frame was just naturally big.

"So how have you been, Naraku?" I ask him.

"Good, but college ain't no joke. It's hard trying to keep up with practice and my studies. Sometimes I think I'm gonna lose my mind with all the work I have to do." he says while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Kagome, you graduated this year, didn't you?" Kikyou ask me.

"Yup and I already know what collage I'm going to." I said

"Oh, so where are you going?" This time it was Inuyasha who asked.

"UCLA"

"Isn't that where you go, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked hin

"Naw, I go to U.S.C., but their pretty damn close." Inuyasha says

"Our little ally cat is all grown up now." Naraku laughs. Stupid college kids. I'm not that young. "How old are you, Kogome?"

"I'm 18, thank you very much!" I hiss.

"She just turn 18." Inuyasha says. I glare at him. "Her birthday was two weeks after her graduation."

"How do you know?" I asked

"Your mother told me." He grins. I should have know. "Besides I remember when your birthday is, so I could have just guessed without your mom telling me."

"Sometimes I forget how young you are." Kikyou says. "You just barely became an adult." I roll my eyes. I want to remind her that she's the one who always comes to me for advice, and that I'm the one who acts more mature. But I just hold my tongue and let the 'adults' have their little fun time.

"Oh come on you two. Kogome isn't that young." Naraku says. He always did stick up for me. Like a big bother would.

"Please, she's still a little baby." Inuyasha teased.

"Yea, but I'm also the little baby you went out with dumb ass!" I glared at him.

Kikyou and Naraku start laughing. "She got you on that one, man. Your like what? 21?" Naraku says trying to breath in some of the air he lost laughing so hard.

"I'm 20, smart one." Inuyasha says while punching Naraku in the arm.

"You'll be turning 21 in a couple of months." I said. "So it really doesn't matter." Now its Inuyasha turn to glare at me.

"Well you guys are just has bad as me, seeing as y'all hang out with her." Inuyasha says trying to turn the tables off of him.

"Oh hush. Now your acting like a big baby." Kikyou teased sticking her tongue out. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"Your one to talk. Your older then all of us, but yet you still act like a 10 year old."

"Kiss my ass, prick!" Kikyou yells.

"I don't think so. Who knows where that's been." Inuyasha says pointing to Kikyou 's butt.

"What are you trying to say? Inuyasha." Oh shit. I knew where this was going. So before Inuyasha could say anything. I interrupt him.

"Would you two stop. Your both need to act your age not your shoe size." they both just roll their eyes. "Besides, I came here to have a good time, not bicker at one another." I said

"I swear you two can never get along." Naraku says. "Kagome do you got your I.D. on you?"

"Yea, why?"I ask

"There this new club for 18 and over. Me and Kikyou were thinking about checking it out tonight. You two wanna come." he ask me and Inuyasha.

"Sure that sounds cool. What about you?" I ask Inuyasha.

"Of course I'm coming. I'm always up for a party."

"That why your going to fail all your classes. You party way too much. One of these days, your gonna realize..." I cut Kikyou off before she really piss Inuyasha off.

"You know what. Why don't we just head out to the club. That way Kikyou and Inuyasha don't have to argue so much."

"Okay. Do you know where it's at?" Naraku ask. I shake my head no. "Alright then, just follow my car."

"Okay see you guys there." I say has I grab Inuyasha's hand and walk towards my car.

"Let me drive." I hear Inuyasha say. I really don't feel like arguing so I just give him my car keys. "You know, I'm tiered of your damn friend always breathing down my neck about what I do and don't do." I don't answer. "It's not like she's 'Miss. Prefect' her damn self. We all know what she did her first year in collage, so she has no right to look down on me." I still don't say anything.

He's right! Kikyou is just has bad as Inuyasha is. You see, Kikyou and Naraku go to different collages.

It was their first year apart, since they got together and Kikyou couldn't handle it. Long distance relationships are hard, and when you only 18 soon to be 19, with rich, hot, older, more experience guys every where you go. It makes that long distance relationship ten times harder. To make it even worse, Kikyou the type of girl that need lots of attention from the male species. So she had an affair. Inuyasha was the first one to find out. I guess one of his old friends go to school with Kikyou , and told Inuyasha. To make a long story short. Inuyasha called Kikyou and cussed her out. Then she called me, told me what happened and asked me if I could make sure Inuyasha didn't tell Naraku. I told her yes and then I called Inuyasha so I could calm him down and make sure he wouldn't say anything to Naraku. And now no one knows about Kikyou affair, but me and Inuyasha.

I chuckle. Its funny how my ex-boyfriend and my best friend are both cheaters. Their both so alike, but yet they can't stand one another. Yup, funny.

"We're not alike." I hear Inuyasha say. Damn it, how does he do that? Is he a mind reader or something. "True, we both cheat. But the reason why I never told you was because I didn't want to hurt you. Kikyou doesn't want Naraku to know because she more worried about her image. I'm not say she doesn't love him, but let be honest, Kikyou not the steady type. She not ready to be in a real relationship."I roll my eyes when he says that.

"Your no better then her. Yea I agree, Kikyou not ready to make a comment, but are any of us? She just turned 21. She can still make mistakes. There no law saying she can't. So stop judging her, cause you did the same damn thing she did." I was pissed. He had no right to say Kikyou was wrong for what she did when he did it too. "At lest she stop the affair and stayed with Naraku. That better then what you did." He didn't say anything and neither did I. I hope I can get Kikyou to buy me a drink, cause I need one right about now!

The rest of the ride to the club was quiet. Once we got there Inuyasha got out the car without saying anything to me. I don't care. He can have an all the attitude he wants. I came to have a good time and he is _not_ going to ruin that for me.

The club was packed, but it wasn't so crowded that you couldn't find seat anywhere. Naraku was talking to some guy up in the V.I.P. lounge and Inuyasha was on the dance floor grinding with some female he just met. So that left me and Kikyou sitting together having a drink.

"This club is pretty cool, don't you think?" Kikyou asks.

"Yeah it's nice. The DJ is good too! When is Naraku coming back?" I ask.

"I don't know. He's talking to the owner of this club. I think he's trying to get a part-time job here for the summer."

"Oh, but he isn't 21 yet."

"You know Naraku, he'll find away around that minor little detail." she says while taking a sip of her drink. We hung out at the bar until the DJ started playing , "A bay bay (Remix)" by Hurricane Chris. "I LOVE THIS SONG!" Kikyou screams. "Come on lets dance." she grabs my arm and leads me to the dance floor. We start dancing. Moving our bodies to the beat. Man I love dancing! Kikyou starts dancing with some guy unknown guy. At least he was cute. I just kept dancing by myself. Swaying my hips to the sound of the music. I was in my own world, until somebody tapped me on my shoulder. I turned to see what the hell they wanted.

"Hey, baby doll." I see Bankotsu standing there smirking..

"What the hell are you doing here?" He just laughs. "Are you stalking me or something?" I ask. Bankotsu just rolled his eyes.

"No I'm not stalking you. I just came here to check out the club and then I saw you on the dance floor. Talk about fate." Now it's my turn to roll my eyes and laugh. "What," He raises an eyebrow. "You telling me you don't believe in fate?"

"No, I don't." He chuckles.

"So do you want to dance or what." The DJ is now playing "Dem Jeans" by Chingy. I look up at Bankotsu.

"Sure." I Hey I said I came to have a good time and I mean it, dammit! So I wrap my arms around Bankotsu's neck and dance with him. His hands are on my hips pulling them closer to his. I turn around and start to grind on him. He buries his head in my neck and tightens his hold on my hips. Which brings us closer. I'm kinda surprised how good of a dancer Bankotsu is. I feel him start to kiss my neck. What the hell?! I push Bankotsu off me.

"I need to go." I say, trying hard not to slap him.

"Oh come on Kogome. One more dance?" He asks.

"No. I really need to go." I'm starting to get a little mad that he won't leave me alone. We were having a good time until he had to put his damn lips on my neck! I don't even know him that well. I look around the club too see where everyone else is. When I feel a soft hand grab my arm. I turn around. It's Kikyou . She leads me back up to the bar.

"Thank god you found me." I tell Kikyou . "I thought you all left me." she chuckles.

"Didn't you come in your own car?" she asks

"Yeah but I let Inuyasha drive, so he's got my car keys, and the way things went coming up here. I wouldn't doubt he'd leave me." Oops. I think I said too much. I look over to Kikyou . She smiles at me. She doesn't say anything about Inuyasha, but who she does talk about is Bankotsu.

"I saw you dancing with Bankotsu." I give her one of those 'so?' looks

"Yeah, what about it?" I ask her.

"Be careful with him Kogome. He not what you think."

"And how do you know, what I think of him?" I question her.

"I don't know what you think about him, but I'm telling you now. He's not a good guy. He plays with women like they're toys." I roll my eyes. I want to tell her that I'm not as dumb as I look. I could tell what type of person Bankotsu was from the moment I met him, but once again I just hold my tongue, and let her finish talking. "Sure he'll act nice, but that only cause he wants to get in your pants."

"Look Kikyou , thanks for warning me, but I can take care of myself. If it makes you feel better, I don't even like Bankotsu. Okay?" She nods her head. We sit there and talk; she orders us another round of drinks. Soon Naraku comes over to join us. He and Kikyou start talking about the job Naraku is trying to get. I'm not really paying attention. Instead I start looking for Inuyasha. I haven't seen him since we walk inside the club.

That when I feel someone kissing my neck again. I swear if it's Bankotsu, I'm gonna slap the hell out of him. I look behind me. There stood Inuyasha with a grin on his face. "Looking for me?" He asks with that damn grin turning into a cocky smirk. Man, I hate when he does that.

"Yea, I was hoping I find you lip lock with some slut so I could leave you here." he laughs

"Now, that's not nice sweetie pie." I glare at him. He knows I hate pet names. "Dance with me." he says after wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Alright." I jump off my bar stole, while pushing his arms from around my waist. I walk down to the dance floor, with Inuyasha behind me. The DJ is now playing an old slow song. "So Anxious" by Ginuwine. Inuyasha wraps his strong arms around me again. He starts to sway from side to side, making me sway with him.

_Nine O' clock, home alone, paging you  
Wishing you'd come over, my place, after while, Let me know  
We can just keep talking 'bout the last time, you were here  
What we did (no sleep till morning), only bubble baths and back rubs  
Hit me back, girl I hope, you hurry 'cause._

He starts to slowly grind against me, so I move my body with him. His hands are running up and down my body. God I love how his hands touch me. Hard but not rough. Soft, but not to gentle.

_I'm so anxious  
So meet me at 11:30, I love the way you're talkin' dirty  
Said, I'm so anxious Girl could you quit this stallin', you know I'm a sexaholic  
[Repeat_

_It's 10:10, where you been?  
Did you get my message?  
(Your expression is telling me that you've been thinkin' the same thang)  
The same thang I've been thinkin'  
You say you're working, well hit me just as soon as your shift, is over  
And I'll be waiting, 'cause I can't sleep for reminiscing  
About you and what we do, Hit me back and hope you hurry_

Now his lips are on my neck again. (What is it with boys and necks?) He slowly sucks right below my left ear. Damn he's good. I know you're wondering why I'm letting Inuyasha do this to me, when I shoved Bankotsu off of me for just a little peck. Well to be honest, I don't know why. I guess I'm so used to Inuyasha touching me like this, that it feels natural.

_I'm so anxious  
So meet me at 11:30, I love the way you're talkin' dirty  
Said, I'm so anxious  
Girl could you quit this stallin', you know I'm a sexaholic  
[Repeat_

_[Bridge:  
Said as soon as you hit the door, I'ma pull you down on the floor  
And before we get to touch the bed, Baby back up every word you said  
And before we, got to hit the lights  
And before we start the cande lightsBaby girl, I wanna bump and grind  
This is something that's been on my mind_

Inuyasha turns me around, so we're now face to face. (More like face to chest. Remember I'm only 5'5 he's 6'2. Damn my shortness!) I look up at his eyes and he looks down at mine. Then he bends down and kisses me.

_I'm so anxious  
So meet me at 11:30, I love the way you're talkin' dirty  
Said, I'm so anxious_

I parted my lips to allowing his tongue inside my mouth. His arm that's around my waist is pulling me closer to him. (If that is even possible.) His other hand goes up into my hair, which he pulls so he could tilt my head at a better angle. Our tongues are now battling for dominance. I feel his mouth move to my bottom lip and bite it. Not hard, but enough to make shiver. I wrap my arms around his neck to pull his lips back to mine. I'm now letting my tongue feel the curves and valleys of Inuyasha's mouth as he does the same to mine. That's when I realize that I need to breath.

So I pull away. We both gasp for air. I close my eyes and turn my head. Leaning into Inyasha's chest. He bends down and kisses my cheek. I open my eyes. The first thing I see is Kikyou , with a smirk on her lips. She's looking right at me. Damn, she saw us. I look up at Inuyasha. He eyes are on the same spot my once were.

"Hey everybody! This is the last song before we close. So get your ass on the dance floor one more time!" The DJ screams.

"Come on lets go." Inuyasha whispers in my ear. He grabs my hand and leads me towards Kikyou and Naraku. Once we're there he tells them that we're leaving. Kikyou doesn't say anything, but I know she wants to. She got look on that says 'I know what _you_ were doing'. I just hope she stays out of it.

* * *

**I'm sorry to say that updates wont come as fast like they have been this past week. I was on fall break, but tomorrow I have to head back to school. Don't worry, too much. I'm going to try to update at lest once a week. Plus I still have to finish the original story, and the new one I've started working on.****23Inuyasha23**: My life does have its fair share of drama. But so do most. Lol. I really glad you love my story! And if you've read the my note up a head, you know that my updates wont becoming as quickly. I'm sorry, but school is something I must do. Unfortunately!

**inuyashagrl27**: You don't have to be my best friend for me to update. I love to write, and just knowing you all enjoy my story makes me even happier to write. And hopefully this new chapter with give you something good to read! Lol.

**Kagome126: **First I want to say thank you for reading my story. Now about the whole sister when its suppose to be brother. Sorry about that. If you don't know already, this story was originally about some things that happened in my life. I have a little sister, not a little brother. And my grandma lives with me not my grandpa. Once I again, thank you for reading my story.

**all590:** Sorry! I honestly didn't think I was swearing that much.

**AngelofMist :** I'm glad you love the awkward moments between inu/kag. About you question, No Lloyd never tried to rape me. But someone else did along time ago. Lloyd who is still my on and off boyfriend (he also sitting right next to me! He says I shouldn't call him my on and off boyfriend. But why lie its true. Lol!) He knew the guy who try to rape me. Thus is how we got back together. I didn't write the story like that because that is an even more complicated story then this one.

**ILOVEINUYASHAANDOTHERANIME**: Don't worry we're only humans. Missing one review wont kill me or anybody else. Lol.

**SexyDemonGirl5000:** Thanks. I read one of your poems and thought it was great. You're really good.

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl:** I'm glad you love it!

**Once again. Thank you, to all those who read my story!**


	7. You kiss me once, You'll kiss me twice

**Okay. This chapter as been edited. I mite go back and change some things later on though. If I do, then I will let everyone know.**

* * *

Anyone who has ever been in a relationship will agree with me when I say, 'It's a lot easier to want someone to leave, then it is to actually let them go.' You can say you no longer want them, but every time you see them, your heart longs to be with them. You say you're done with them, but for some reason, your right back with them. Yes, I know it's crazy! But it's something we all go throw, and right now, I'm going throw it. Five days ago, I thought I wanted nothing to do with Inuyasha. Five minutes ago, I made out with him. Why can't we leave what meant to be left, alone?

That kiss, should have never happened. But it did, and now it's bringing back feelings I thought were long gone. This was the last thing I needed. I sigh and look out the window. We still got along all the way until we're home. For now, we're just riding in silence. Maybe this will be one of those times when we just pretend like nothing happened.

"Are you okay?" I hear Inuyasha ask. I sigh. So much for pretending like nothing happened. I turn to look at him. He's keeping his eyes on the rode.

"Is there any reason why I shouldn't be?" I shoot back, trying not to let any emotion show in my voice. He glances at me, and then looks back at the rode.

"We're not going to forget about what just happened, Kagome. I'm not letting that one just slide." He says.

"Why the hell not? It's not like we've never done it before." I yell at him.

"Because, I'm tired of acting like nothing happened." He yells back at me. I don't say anything. I'm scared that he might not be talking about the kiss. What if he wants to talk about him almost raping me? I'm not sure if I could handle that right now. "Kagome." He says, and then sighs. "I know you don't want to talk about it right now, but..." I tense up. Please not now. "One day, we do need to talk about it, but for now. I won't say anything else." I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Thanks." I whisper. I take a deep breath. "Inuyasha," then I let out the breath. "About what happened at the club? I…umm don't know what came over me." I hear him chuckle.

"You want me. Don't worry. I naturally have that effect on women." he says cockily. What the hell is wrong with him! We were just having a serious conversation and then he ruins it, by say something stupid.

"To bad you go for men." Now it's my turn to chuckle.

"Why the hell do you think I'm gay? I mean honestly, nothing about me says 'I like men', besides one of your best fiends is gay."

"One, what the hell does that have to do with anything? Two, Danny is one of Kikyou's best friends." I tell him.

"Whatever. The point is I'm not gay. Never have been, and I doubt I ever will be!" He says. I roll my eyes.

"You make it sound like you're against gay people."

"I'm not against them. I could care less about someone choosing to be with the same sex. It's their choice, but when it comes to me being gay. I'm totally against it." I laugh.

"You're crazy!" I say still laughing.

"No, I'm real!" I roll my eyes again. "And about that kiss. You can take it how ever you want." he says.

"So you're gonna let it go that easy?" I ask in a low voice.

"That's how you want it? Right?" I sigh.

"I don't know what I want." The car goes quiet once again. I think we're both surprised by my honesty. Usually at a time like this, I would act like the kiss didn't bother me at all. God, these last two years have turned me into a chump!

"Kagome, I don't know what to do any more." Huh? What is he talking about? "I can't understand you, if you won't let me in." my eyes widen. He told me the same thing when we use to go out.

" That it's a lot easier said then done." I said looking out the window.

"Because, it's not that hard to open up to me," he says.

"It's not like you're the king of letting someone in. You never once let me know how you were feeling. At least I tried. You on the other hand, did your best to keep me out." I say as calmly as I could.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. That could be why our relationship didn't last. We're too much a like." He says.

"If we're so much a like, then why do we act so differently?" I ask with malice in my voice. He was trying to find an excuse for why we didn't last longer. There was no way in hell that I will excepted that the reason why we broke up, was because we were too much a like. 'Cause me and Inuyasha are as different as salt and pepper.

"Do you believe in second chances?" I hear Inuyasha ask.

"If the person deserves it, yeah. Why?" I answer.

"And how do you know if the person deserves a second chance?"

"I don't know. But you didn't answer my question." I tell him.

"And what question is that?" He asks, trying to play stupid. I roll my eyes.

"Cut the bullshit Inuyasha. Why did you want to know if I believe in second chances?"

"Maybe it was just a random question that popped into my head."

"Or maybe you're trying to avoid the question." I say. He just sighs.

"You would know about the avoiding thing. Wouldn't you?" I look at him. He's still looking straight ahead. A part of me wants to kick his ass out of my car for that smart ass remark, but I don't. Instead I choose to play his little game.

"I wouldn't have to avoid things if it weren't for you." I saw his body stiffens from what I just said. Then he relaxes and starts to chuckles.

"That is so typical of you, Kagome." I don't say anything. "Blaming me for your problems. When will you ever grow up and take responsibility for your self?" Now it's my turn.

"Responsibility. This coming from a guy who runs away from every problem he's ever had."

"Fuck you Kagome." He yells.

"No, fuck you Inuyasha. I'm tired of you always acting like you're so much wiser than me." By the time I said that. Inuyasha was pulling up next to the house. Before he could even park, I jumped out of the car. I heard Inuyasha slam on the breaks.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha yells out the window. I don't say anything; I just walk towards the front door. Okay so maybe jumping out of a moving car wasn't the smartest idea, but I needed to get out of there. I didn't want to talk, or see Inuyasha for the rest of the night. Too bad for me, Inuyasha had other plans. As soon as I unlocked the front door, I felt him grip my upper arm. "Why the hell did you jump out of the car like that?" He asks.

I turn around to look at him. "Inuyasha let go of my arm."

"No."

"What!" I scream. "Why the hell not?"

"Because I'm tired," he says.

"Tiered of what?" I ask. But he doesn't answer me. Instead for the second time tonight, he kissed me!

**

* * *

Now before you start yelling and screaming, yes I know this is a very short chapter. And I'm sorry taking so long to update. Let me tell you, its been one crazy week. First I get sick the first dat of school. Which by the way was not fun. Then me Lloyd got into a argument. For those of you who don't know, Lloyd is my boyfriend. Well ex-boyfriend. We broke up, AGAIN. That boy drives me crazy, and not in a good way. We made up like two days later although we haven't gotten back together. That argument that we had lead to the breaking of my keyboard. (No he didn't break it. I did.) So there goes another reason why I couldn't update. And last but not least. Homework. I had so much freaking homework to do, I nearly cried. But enough about my life. **

**Let get to the shout outs.**

_**SexyDemonGirl5000**__: I completely understand what you mean. I have tones of stories that I've never finish just because I lost interest. This story use to be one of them. It took a lot to make me want to finish this story. And I'm glad I did decide to keep going on with this story. If you do start writing a new story. Let me know. I would love to read them._

_**ILOVEINUYASHAANDOTHERANIME:**__ Is Kagome falling in love with Inuyasha again? Hmm I don't know. Lol. That is defiantly a possibility._

_**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl**__: Of course. Honestly, who could ever turn Inuyasha down. He's just too damn hot._

_**Kagome126:**__ Thanks. I'm glad you think it was great._

_**inuyashagrl27:**__ Wow. When you first told me that I though you were just kidding. Lol. But if you want us to become friends, then that's fine with me. I always love meeting new people and making new friends. I'm glad you thing it was something good to read._

_**AngelofMist:**__ Yes, it sucks. I love reading everyone's response to my story and the only way I can do that is by updating more. Now I cant do that so its kinda sad. Lol. If I know how to do a sad face I would have inserted one. Lol. I'm glad you enjoyed th kiss scene. I loved it too! Lol._

_**inuyashaloves kagome4ever:**__ and of course, last but not lest. You asked for more. So that's what I'm giving you. Hope you enjoyed it!_

**Sorry to anybody I forgot. I really do appreciate you all reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Thank you and Love you all! Oh, the next chapter well be longer. Promise!**


	8. Anyone up for the Movies?

A pair of soft lips are on mine. Part of me want to drown in the bliss of the kiss. The other part want me to stop the kiss before it goes too far. Hell, I know I should stop. I know this could lead to something else, but dammit I don't care! I wrap my arms around Lloyds neck and bring his mouth closer to mine. I feel his hands grip my hips and pull me up. I wrap my legs around his waist. The kiss becomes deeper and a little rougher. The front door is still open, but not for long. Inuyasha kicks it close, right before he slams my back against is it.

Now that we're stable, the battle of our tongues become wilder. Both of us trying to win the dominate role. Inuyasha's hands start to go up and down my side, stopping only a few time to caress my breasts. My stomach is starting to get this tingling feeling. I want my body closer to Lloyds. I lead my hand to the bottom of his shirt and start to take it off. He breaks our lip lock, allowing me to pull his shirt over his head. Once I'm done, he crushes his lips back onto mine. I let my fingers run along the outline of his six pack. Every part of him I touch feels like fire. Its almost addicting. The more I get, the more I want.

I move my hand to the belt on his pants and start to loosen it. Before I can finish, Inuyasha takes my hands and puts them above my head. I try to wiggle out of his grip, but that only caused him to grind his hips into mine. _Hard_! Now its my turn to break the kiss, with a moan. Inuyasha start kissing down my neck. Man, this boy has a way with his tongue. I feel him start to take off my shirt. Now that my hands are free I go back to undoing his pants.

"Kagome is that you?" I hear someone ask. Shit! I bang my head against the door.

"Yeah it's me." I answer back.

"Oh, are you okay?" The voice belongs to my grandpa. Inuyasha lays his head on my shoulder.

"Yes papa, I'm fine." I sigh. I would be a lot better if you hadn't enter erupted.

"Okay, well I'm going back to sleep." I hear him say.

"Night." I say. We stay quite for a minute before Inuyasha starts laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" I glare a him. "We could haven gotten in a lot of trouble for what we were about to do."

"I don't know." He says trying to catch his breath. "I think your grandpa would have been happy to see his 'perfect couple' back together."

"Back together? He never knew we were together in the first place. Only my mom did."

"Oh, whatever he'd still be happy." He said.

"Inuyasha." I pause for a second. "Does this change things?" I ask.

"I don't know. Do you want it to?" I don't say anything. Truth is, I'm not sure I'm ready to be with Inuyasha again. I don't think I should just up and forgive him, when we haven't even talk about it. Maybe I'm wrong for thinking this, but I don't want to be with Inuyasha. At least not yet. I'm still afraid of getting hurt, and I doubt being with Inuyasha will make me feel better. "Kagome, I understand." I hear him say. "I'm not telling you to be with me. We can forget this ever happened." With that he gives me a chaste kiss on the lips and heads downstairs.

I sigh. I don't want to forget about the kiss, but I don't want it to mean anything either. Damn, I'm so confused. I bring my hands up and rub my temples. Its been one long night. I head upstairs to my room and lay down on my bed. I look up at my clock. It is now 4:23am. I need to go to sleep. Maybe I'll be able to think better after I good nights sleep. With that I close my eyes and drift off to la la land.

THE NEXT DAY...

"Mom." I hear my sister yell. "Mom, where are you? I need your help." She says still yelling. Man, I wish she would just shut up. It too early for this. "Mo-om." I shove the covers off of me and walk out my room.

"Sota, stop yelling and go look for her. People are trying to sleep." I tell him.

"Fine." He says and walks down the stairs. I roll my eyes. All that screaming for nothing. Well since I'm up, I guess I should get something to eat. I walk down the stairs and see my mom and my brother talking. I walk past them and head towards the kitchen. But before I can walk in the kitchen, the door bell rings.

"Mom can you answer that?" I hear my brother ask my mom.

"I got it." I tell her. She nods her head. I walk up to the door and open it. My eyes get big. "What the hell are you doing here?" I scream.

"You know, I'm beginning to think you greet everybody like that. What's wrong baby doll? Not happy to see me." If you haven't guessed who the person at the door is, it's Bankotsu.

"I thought you said you weren't stalking me." I say.

"I'm not. My sister is going on a date with your bother. They needs a ride, so being the nice big brother that I am, I agreed to give them a ride." I roll my eyes. Nice big brother my ass. Wait a minute. My little brother, is going out with Bankotsu's little sister. Oh hell no!

"Mom!" I yell. "Mom."

"What!?" She yells back, while walking towards me and Bankotsu. "Oh hello, who are you?" My mom asks Bankotsu. He opens his mouth to say something, but I interrupt before he can say anything.

"He is not important. Did you know Sota was going on a date?" I ask her.

"Yeah I knew."

"And your letting him go?" I asked in disbelief

"Yeah." I felt her forehead to see if she was running a fever.

"Mom, are you okay?" She pushes my hand off her head.

"Yes Kagome, I'm okay. Why don't you go tell Sota, his date is here." I shake my head.

"Mom, Sota can't go." I tell her.

"And why not?" She asks.

"Because he's too young." My mom rolls her eyes.

"Just go get your brother his date is here." she tells me.

"Fine but, I'm going with them."

"No your not. Sota?" She yells.

"Yes." Sota yells back.

"Your dates here."

"No she's not. You can't go." I yell as he walks down the stairs.

"Oh, come on Kagome. You use to date when you were my age." Sota says.

"Yeah, but that's different. I was smarter then you."

"Mom tell her I'm going." Sota says while walking out the door.

"Hey get back here." I yell

"Kagome, leave him alone. He's in good hand. Trust me!" Bankotsu says with a smirk. "It was nice meeting you Mrs..."

"You can call me Ms. M."

"Okay Ms. M. See you later." Bankotsu turn around and heads towards his car.

"Do you know where they're going?" I ask my mom.

"Yeah. To the new movie theater, that just opened." I head up stairs before my mom can say anything else. There is no way in hell that I'm letting my Brother go on a date with Ray's little sister, with just Bankotsu there watching them. Nope, I'm going, and there's nothing that anyone can do to stop me!

I got dressed in 10 minutes flat. As soon as I was done, I raced down the stairs to my car. Like I said, there was no way in hell I was going to let my brother go out with Bankotsu's little sister. So driving way over the speed limit, I get there just in time. I see Sota and his date standing in line to buy their movie ticket. I start to walk over to them but something stops me. Or more like someone. I turn around to see who stopped me, and of course it just had to be Bankotsu.

"Hello baby doll." He says with that damn grin of his. "I thought I told you not to worry. Your brother in good hands."

"Go to hell. I wouldn't trust you with my damn trash!" I yell at him, while I rip my arm out of his grip. "Why don't you just leave me alone, and keep your sister the hell away from my brother."

"Now come on baby doll, don't be so harsh. I'm really not that bad."

"Yeah you're right. Your worse!" I tell him. He sighs.

"I figured you'd come so I bought us some movie tickets." I look at him like he has lost his mind. Part of me bets he lost on the way here. "Come on, baby doll, it will be like our first date." Yup that confirms it. He has lost his mind! Does he really think I'd want to watch a movie with him, of all people?

"Look, I don't know what is going on in that little head of yours, but I just came here to get my brother and leave. So go find yourself another women." I try to walk off again but he grabs my upper arm.

"Your brother obviously doesn't want to leave, so just let him have his fun. These tickets I bought are to the same movie they're going to see. So, you can watch your brother without messing up his date." He's got a point. If I stay there and watch the dumb movie, I'll be able to keep an eye on my brother and still let him enjoy his date at the same time.

"Damn." I sigh. "Fine, I'll stay. But this is not a date. Do you understand?" I ask.

Bankotsu nods his head. "Okay baby doll."

"And stop calling me that. My names Kagome not baby doll." He just chuckles.

"I know what your name is. I just like baby doll better." He says as if it should be obvious.

"Well I don't."

"To bad. Deal with it." I punch him on the side of his arm. "Ow! What was that for?" He asks.

"That for being an asshole." I tell him and before he can say anything, I walk off.

* * *

Yea buddy. I know its been a long time, but I finally got it done. Two high fives for me. Lol! I am so happy Christmas break is almost here. No school for TWO whole weeks. Anyway, sorry this chapter was kinda short. I didn't mean for it to be, it just kinda happened. The next chapter should be way longer then this! Oh and this is kinda random but, I was looking at my review and in the bottom, right, corner is say abuse. What the hell is that for. Do any of you know? Cause it confuses the heck out of me.

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Inuyashaloveskagome4ever:** I'm glad you did.

**Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl:** Lol, it is so sad that Inuyasha is only a anime character. The things I would do to that boy if he wasn't. Lol just kidding!

**Kagome126:** Thanks. I happy you think my story is wonderful. (Or was it my chapters? Lol.)

**AngelofMist:** Sorry, I hope you didn't scream too much. Lol. When I said inuyasha I meant to say Lloyd, I kinda got confused while I was writing it. (Don't ask me how. Lol.) But I fixed it so now it doesn't say inuyasha.

**Inuyashagrl27**: Hopefully you didn't go to crazy. I updated just for you. If you cant read it, then what's the point, lol.

**Diamond369:** First, I love your name. Second I'm so glad you think my story is really good. The way you wrote that review I thought you mite have tinkled on yourself, from frustration. I'm sorry lol. For you, I will try hard to never leave another cliffy, like that. Lol.

**SexyDemonGirl5000:** I look forward to checking out your new work.

**ILOVEINUYASHAANDOTHEANIME:** I'm sorry my update wasn't ASAP, but hopefully you don't mind.

**Shonnon:** I hope my keyboard went to the keyboard heaven too. It was a good keyboard. As for Lloyd, we made up. Although we still haven't gotten back together. Does that mean we didn't make up? Oh well, lol. Thank for your review. It was sweet.

**23I uyasha23:** Yes boyfriend are jerks, and my poor keyboard had to pay for it. How sad, lol. Its good to know you like my story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Short, but funny.

**Hottheadpunklovesyasha:** Great name. And I did read your story. I thought it was cute.

**Bluemiko:** yes everyone loves the drama. Why? I do not know, but hey, what the people wants, the people gets.

And if I missed anybody, Sorry. I still love you though. Lol, yes I'm crazy, I know.\

Bye and Love Ya!


	9. What A Day

I head to the theater where the movie will be playing. Once I'm in there, I start searching for my Brother.

"They're in the back." I hear Bankotsu whisper in my ear. (Scaring the crap out of me!) I turn my head towards the back and see Sota. I start to walk over towards him but once again Bankotsu stops me. "Come on, lets sit over here." I just stand there and look at him. "What?" he ask.

"I said I stay, I didn't say I was going to sit with you or do anything you say." I tell him.

"Fine you want to sit right here, then we'll sit right here." And with that said Bankotsu forced me to sit down. Damn men and all their unnecessary strength. So against my own will, I sat there with Bankotsu. Making sure to take peeks at my brother ever chance I could. For the most part, everything went fine. There were a couple of times when I though my brother and his date were a little to close. But all in all, it was okay. Even the movie we saw was good. Of course there was times when Bankotsu got besides himself and tried to wrap his arms around me, but a few slaps to the head got him to stop! Soon, the movie was over with and I was ready to go. I got up quickly and headed for the door.

"What's with all the hurry, baby doll?" I hear Bankotsu's voice behind me. I turn around and glare at him.

"Stop calling me that." I say, trying hard not to yell. I start to tap my foot while waiting for my brother to come out. I wish he'd hurry up. I am so ready to leave this place.

"Kagome." I hear someone yell. At first I just ignore the voice. It wasn't until I started to recognize the voice, that I turned around to see who it was. My eyes got big. It was Kikyo. What was she doing here? I see her walking towards me and Bankotsu. I hope she doesn't think there anything going on with me and Bankotsu. "Hey girl." She says, once she reaches us. "It took you for ever to realize it was me."

"My bad, I didn't know it was you." I tell her. I see her look up at Bankotsu. I can tell she's surprised to see him there. Its written all over her face.

"So what are you doing here?" She ask, and then she turns to look at Bankotsu. "And with him no less." She hissed. Before I can say anything, Bankotsu wraps his arm around me and speaks.

"She on a date. With me." Bankotsu gives Kikyo a smug look. Both mine and Kikyo jaw drop. What the hell. I told him this was not a date. I start to say something, but Kikyo beats me to it.

"I doubt she'd be with an ass like you, when she's got someone like Inuyasha to go home to." I think my jaw just drop even lower, if that possible! Bankotsu just raises an eyebrow.

"Last time I checked, her and Inuyasha were no longer together." At this point I couldn't say anything even if I wanted to.

"So I'm guessing you didn't stay at the club to long cause if you would have, you'd seen Kagome and Inuyasha making up." My eyes are about to pop out of my sockets. I cannot believe what I'm hearing.

"Oh I saw that weak little kiss they gave each other on the dance floor. That don't mean nothing. They can kiss without getting back together. In fact, let me show you show you how meaningless a kiss can be." I feel Bankotsu grab me and crush his lips on to mine. I hear Kikyo gasp. I try to wiggle out of the kiss, but Bankotsu grip is to strong. So instead, I slap him as hard as I can. Finally he lets me go. I start trying to catch my breath. I can't believe he just did that.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I start yelling. "You just don't grab someone and start kissing them. Are you out your mind?" I'm getting madder and madder by the second. The nerve of this guy.

"What going on here?" Another voice ask. I turn around to see who it is. This time I almost pass out in shock. Standing there, was Inuyasha. What the hell is he doing here? Who else is going to pop up?! Elvis?

"This dumbass just forced Kagome to kiss him." I hear Kikyo explain. I glare at Kikyo to get her to shut up. I feel Inuyasha take my hand and bring me towards him. For some reason I'm glad he's here. At the same time I'm kinda worried that he's here, too. Inuyasha can be a very scary person when he gets mad. Trust me, I know.

"Well, well, well, Kikyo and Inuyasha." I hear Bankotsu chuckle. "Doesn't this bring back old memories?" He asks. I don't know about you, but I'm a little confused. What did Bankotsu mean by that. I turn and look up at Inuyasha. He looks down at me.

"I'll tell you later." He whispers. I nod my head okay. At least he's going to tell me. "If I was you Bankotsu, I'd stay away from Kagome. She'd never fall for you." Inuyasha tells him. Bankotsu just laughs.

"Oh but she fell for you, and you only learned from the best."

"Please. You are no where near the best Bankotsu. Now I've already whooped your ass once, and I don't feel like doing it again. So stay away from Kagome." Inuyasha says.

"I will do as I please. If I want to talk to Kagome, then I'll talk to her. Your little threat won't work on me, Inuyasha." Inuyasha wraps his arms around my waist, possesively.

"Fine, don't listen to me. But if I catch you anywhere near Kagome, and she tells me your messing with her. It will be your ass Bankotsu ." Bankotsu just shruggs his shoulders. By this time, I see Sota and his date walking over. I walk up and grab my brother.

"Come on its time to go." I tell him.

"But Kagome--" he whines.

"Shut up and come on. We're leaving." I yell.

"Fine." He snatches his arm from my grip and walks off toward the car.

"Give me the keys." I hear Inuyasha tell me. I just look at him. "I'm leaving with you. We need to talk." He says. I sigh and hand him the keys. Man this is turning out to be one hell of a day.

**Wow its been like forever since I lasted Updated. So many things has happend in the past year that I almost lost my passion for writing, but Im back and Im ready to start writing again.**

**I hope I havent been gone for to long, that I lost all my faithful readers. I plan on changing somthings with this story. So I hope you all will stay with me to see what happens.**


	10. Nothing good comes from the past

"You do know you can't keep doing this to me." I hear my brother say. He's been complaining ever since we got in the car. It times like this, I wish murder wasn't a crime.

"One of these days, your gonna know what it feels like to.." I turn my head to look at him.

"Sota, shut the hell up! Nobody cares!" I yell at him. The car goes quiet. Finally, I got him to shut up. After everything that happened today, I don't have the patience to deal with him right now.

"We're here." I hear Inuyasha say. I reach over to the car door handle, ready to get out of the car when I feel a hand on my arm. I turn to look at Inuyasha. "I need to talk to you." he says. I just nod my head. My brother is already walking through the front door.

"So what do you need to talk about?" I ask. Of course I already knew what we needed to talk about. I just wanted to hear what he say.

"I need to tell you about what Bankotsu said earlier."

_Flashback _

_"Well, well, well, Kikyo and Inuyasha." I hear Bankotsu chuckle. "Doesn't this bring back old memories?" He asks. I don't know about you, but I'm a little confused. What did Bankotsu mean by that. I turn and look up at Inuyasha. He looks down at me. _

_"I'll tell you later." He whispers. I nod my head okay. At least he's going to tell me. "If I were you Bankotsu, I'd stay away from Kagome. She'd never fall for you." Inuyasha tells him. Bankotsu just laughs. _

_"Oh but she fell for you, and you only learned from the best." _

_"Please. You are no where near the best Bankotsu. Now I've already whooped your ass once, and I don't feel like doing it again. So stay away from Kagome." Inuyasha says._

"Before you say anything, is it going to be bad news or good news?" I ask. Hoping to god it isn't too bad.

"I don't know that depends on you, really." I close my eyes and think about what he just said. Whatever he was about to tell me, I could take. At least that's what I keep telling myself.

"Fine, just tell me." Inuyasha gives me a worried glance. He's hesitating, and the longer he waits to tell me, the more nervous I get. "Inuyasha." I say. He sighs and breaks eye contact. He is looking straight ahead, out the window.

"Before me and you were together, even before I met Naraku. Me and Kikyo we..." he stops and sighs. God I wish he'd hurry up. I wait for him to continue, but he doesn't.

"Inuyasha." I take a second to breath. "Please just tell me." I whisper.

"Me and Kikyo we.." again he pauses. I am about ready to rip his hair out. If he doesn't come out with it already. As soon as I open my mouth to say something he starts talking again. "I wouldn't say we were together, because we weren't. It was more like friend with benefits. Nothing more nothing less. At least it was in the beginning." My heart starts racing, and my mind starts to replay what Inuyaha just told me. He and Kikyo they... they were, oh god help me. I squeeze my eyes close. Trying not to freak out, but I can't, its to late.

"You fucked KIKYO!" I yell. "You FUCKED my best friend, and you never told me." I started trying to catch my breath, but its getting harder to breathe. I'm frantic, and ready to go ballistic. I want out. I thought I could handle this, but I can't. I reach for the door handle again. Before I can pull on it Inuyasha grabs me. "Let me go Inuyasha. Just leave me alone." I yell while I begin to struggle in his grip. Like always, his hold is too strong and before I know it, he has pulled me into his lap. Holding me down with in his over powering hold, I begin to clam down. I try my hardest not to cry. I don't want him to see me that weak.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you." I hear him whisper in my hair. "I know it hurts and I'm so sorry, but please listen to me. You have to let me finish." I don't say anything. I don't think I could even if I wanted to. Inuyasha sighs. "Yes me and Kikyo fucked. A few times." I cringe as he says this. "Back then, Bankotsu was her boyfriend and my best friend. It was the middle of our freshman year, when all the drama started… Bankotsu couldn't keep his hand to himself when it came to other women. He was always cheating on Kikyo and she would always come crying to me. Every time she came to me, I would..." He pauses and looks at me. "I would take care of her. If you know what I mean." I gulped. Of course I knew what he meant. " I guess you can say I wanted Kikyo so bad, I used her in her weak state of mind. When I look back on it, I never really cared about her. Not like that any way. She was my friend yes, but never my lover."

"So what? Bankotsu found out about your little affair and went nuts?" I ask.

"Yes and no. Bankotsu did find out, but instead of taking it out on me, he let his frustrations out on her." I gasp.

"He hit her?" I ask.

"No he didn't hit her. Not physically, but _sometime mental damage can be worst then physical._" I feel my heart pound at what he just said. Yes it is true, mental damage can be worst then physical. "He treated her like shit. He even slept with another girl right in front of her face, in her bed. He hardly ever called her, and when he did there was a bunch of females in the background. One day Kikyo finally got fed up with all his bullshit, and she broke up with him. Bankotsu wasn't to happy about that. He tried to kill her, but I managed to get there before he did kill her. I kicked his ass and took Kikyo to the hospital."

"So that's it?" I ask.

"After Kikyo was released, she kinda had feelings for me. She wanted us to be together, and for one minute I thought we could be." He says

.

"So what happened?" I ask hoping he was going to tell me.

He sighs. "I was only 15. I couldn't give Kikyo what she wanted."

"More like you didn't want to be what Kikyo wanted." I say quietly.

"I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, that includes hurting you. Once I told Kikyo we couldn't be together, she said I was lying and that I was afraid to be with her. She started crying and I couldn't help but console her. I felt sorry for her. Bankotsu was my best friend, and I was just like him. He was the one who taught me about the game and how to get girls. Back then I was just as bad, if not worse then he was. I told Kikyo that, but she didn't believe me. We kept on dating, for awhile, before she found out I was messing around with other girls. Then she finally realized it wasn't going to work and broke up with me." Every thing goes quiet once he's done.

I don't know what to say. What is there to say? 'Hey I know you fuck my best friend, but at least you saved her from Bankotsu.' and what about Bankotsu? What I am I suppose to do if I see him again? I could run, but that would be kinda stupid seeing as it was Kikyo he was after, not me. I know I sure as hell don't want him touching me after what I just heard. There's also Kikyo herself to worry about. How am I going to act now that I know what she went through? Do I ask her about it? Why didn't she tell me in the first place? She's supposed to be my best friend and she can't even tell me, she use to be fuck bodies with my ex? Man all this thinking is giving me a headache.

"So what made you even go to the movies?" I ask.

"Kikyo came to the house this morning, looking for you. I told her were you where, and she ask me to come with her."

"And you just agreed to go?"

"Well she started talking about how you might try to kill you brother, and I knew that I'd have to save her so yeah, I agreed to go with her." He says.

I raise an eyebrow. You have got to be kidding me. I start laughing. Yes, I know what your thinking. I just found out a bunch of crap about my best friend and my ex-boyfriend, I shouldn't be laughing. I should be pissed off. Trust me, I am very upset about the whole situation, but why cry over spilled milk. There so much I want to ask, but what for? It won't change anything.

I here something ringing, and notice that It's my cell phone. I flip it open to so I can see who it is. The name say Kikyo. Oh god. I don't know if I can even talk to her. I take a deep breath and answer. "Hello." My voice comes out weak.

"Hey girl, it's me." I hear Kikyo say.

"Oh hey girl. What're you doing?" So far so good. Just keep this up and you'll be okay. I tell myself.

"Nothing. Me and Naraku were thinking about heading out to that club again tonight. Why don't you and Inuyasha join us."

"Um sure. What time do you want to meet?" I ask

"Around 8 would be cool. I figure we can go get something to eat before we get there."

"Alright I'll call you when we're ready." I hang up my phone. "Kikyo wants to go to that club tonight. We're going to meet her at 8 at some restaurant." I tell Inuyasha.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" He ask me

.

"I got to face her sometime. Better sooner then later, I guess." And with that I get out of the car and start walking towards the house. I need to get myself ready for this long night ahead of me.

**

* * *

******

AURTHOR NOTE

**Hello, hello, hello,**

**OMG it fells like its been forever since I last updated. Well the last time I told you that I almost lost my passion for writing. I also said that I'm back and read to start writing again, which is true. I'm still trying to get back on track with updating at least once a week. Oh I have a new story that I wanna post pretty soon. I'll let you guys know when it's up so you can check it out.**

**So for all my old reader and new ones that are curious about what's going on in my love life well here it goes. Me and Lloyd are not together (those of you who read my other author notes know who Lloyd is.) anyways to show you how much my damn life is like a movie, me and Lloyd are currently best friends. Isn't that great? Not really lol. We both still have feeling for each other, but are both to pig head to admit that to each other. So because of that he has a new girlfriend who can't stand me, and trust the feeling is mutual. Ugh I don't understand what he see in that little twat. **

**But as if that isn't enough, Lloyd guy best friend transferred to the same school as me and Lloyd and now they live together. So what so bad about that huh? Well you see, every time I go over Lloyds house HE'S there. That wouldn't be a problem except I think I'm starting to like him, and he's already confessed that he has feeling for me. That isn't too bad, right? Right? Wrong, I'm Lloyd's ex-girlfriend, he's Lloyd best friend, that's wrong on so many levels.**

**In my sad attempt to get my mind off of Lloyd and his best friend, I started to talk to another guy. The poor guy, he was so sweet, but there could never be anything between us but friendship. We talk for like 3 months before I told him the truth. I felt so horrible because I knew I never wanted to be with him. I just used him as a distraction, and he thought there was more between us. **

**So I finally gave James a chance (oh James is Lloyds best friend). All though Lloyd has no freaking clue. To my surprise, everything has been going great. Well it was going good until Mr. Lloyd had to bring his big head back into the picture. Two days ago Lloyd pops up at my house asking if we can talk. So we talk and basically he wants me back. Great, right? Once again so wrong. He comes to my house after a fucking year of not being together, pours his little heart out, telling me he's sorry, and wants me back, and will do whatever it takes to get me back. After a whole fucking year. Did he really think I was just gonna jump for joy and say yes I'm yours again.**

**The sad part is I did want to say yes. God I really really wanted to say yes. But pride is a horrible thing. I was mad, hell I'm still mad, and I want him to feel what I went through for a whole year. Besides he still with that bitch he calls a girlfriend and why should I give up James for him? Omg this message is long. Sorry I just felt like I need to tell somebody what I am going through right now. And what's better then telling a bunch of people you've never met. Lol. Gosh I love you guys!**

**_SHOUT OUTS_**

**_AngelofMist_****_ Lol I still think Bankotsu is cute. Even if he is a meany. Thanks for the review _**

**_inuyashagrl27_****_ Thank you, Thank you. I am glad you loved it, I do try. Lol _**

**_Nelly Well here you go. A new chapter seeing as I have to keep on going. Lol _**

**_brokenchaos_**

**_ Thank you. Its nice to know I still have old fans as well as new fans that love the story._**

**_Diamond369_****_ Haha. Keep Reading. You'll find out soon.  
_**


	11. Getting Dressed Is such a Pain

What do I do? That is the million dollar question. It has been on my mind since I learned about the whole Inuyasha and Kikyo thing. I don't know if I should be hurt by what I just found out, or If I should be pissed. Right now, I think I'm a combination of the two.

Inuyasha is in the shower right now. Yes, the same shower he always in. The one right next to my room. Of course there are other showers in the house but he insists on use that one. I think he wants to have another one of our awkward encounters. It's a good thing that I've already took my shower, so there is no need to go into that bathroom. Right now I'm in the process of getting dressed.

I slip on a pair of light blue jeans; that hugs my curves nicely, then I start to put on my black corset, the kind that ties in the back. A little while after I have that on I hear a knock at my door. "Yes?" I say more as a question to see who it was.

"Its Inuyasha. Open up." Lloyd? What does he want? I walk over to my door and answer it. And there he was stand sopping wet with nothing but a towel on, looking very delicious.

God, this boy is just too much.

"What are you doing?" He asks. I just look at him. Is he really that stupid or is he just messing with me.

"I don't know. It looks like I'm in the middle of getting dressed, but then again, that's just a guess." I say sarcastically. He gives me that cocky grin.

"Do you need any help?" He asks. And before I can say anything, he steps inside my room only to step behind me and start tying the strings on my corset.

"What the Inuyasha?! I could have done that on my own." I say, trying to keep my voice from shaking when his fingers make contact to my bare skin. God, I hate how I can't concentrate when he's touching me.

"Yeah I know, but it would have came out looking weird if you did it by yourself. Just calm down and let me help you." I don't say anything. I just stand there and let him finish. I keep my mind on trying not to shivering, when he's hands brush against my back. The lower he goes, the more my breath begins hitch. I wish he'd hurry up, but I know he won't. He taking his time, to enjoy the effect he has on me. It's time like this that make me want to hate him.

I wonder if Kikyo felt this way about him. Does she still care for him? I mean I know they argue a lot, but could that just be a cover up? Can you really just stop having feeling for someone who was once a part of your heart? Then again, whose to say Kikyo cared about Inuyasha? Maybe she was just using him, because she lost Bankotsu. But then why would Kikyo have fought so hard to make Inuyasha be with her? God my head is spinning. All this thinking is making me dizzy.

I bring my hands to my head and rub my temples. That's when I remember Inuyasha still in my room. I don't feel his hand on me, so I know he's done with my corset. Maybe he did leave. I turn around so I can see. Nope, he still there.

"You're done now." I say. He nods his head yes. "So then why are you still here?" I ask. He laughs.

"Does my being in here bother you?" I glare at him.

"When your standing here naked, yes it bothers me." I tell him.

"I'm not naked, I have a towel on." he says. I roll my eyes.

"Well excuse me! I didn't know a towel was a clothing item." I say dryly. Now its his turn to roll his eyes. He brings his hands to my face and caresses my cheek. Then he grins.

"You know you love seeing me with nothing but a towel on." He smiles at me again, then lowers his lips on mine. It was a sweet kiss. Nothing passionate about it. Just a sweet kiss that made my knees buckle. Why does he have to have this effect on me?

"You're an ass you know that." My head is now leaning on his shoulder. "You can't just keep kissing me for the hell of it." I tell him.

"Oh, is that true?" He asks. Instead of saying something, I left my head off his shoulder and walk over to my closet.

I hear him sigh before he begins to talk. "I don't know why you keep on fighting me. I told you, if you don't want to be with me I won't force you too."

"Then why do you keep on doing that to me? If your not forcing me to be with you then why you just kissed me?" I say, my voice rising with every word. "Please explain to me, because I'm pretty damn confused right now." I'm yelling now. Why do I keep on losing control of my emotions like this?

"Kagome calm down." Was his only reply.

"Calm down. How am I suppose to calm down when I just found out my best friend fucked my ex-lover? Huh, tell me how am I suppose to deal with that?" I'm in a rage now. I feel my eyes begin to tear up. Damn it, not now. Not in front of him. I squeeze my eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. I'm trying so hard not to let everything affect me, but its hard. I know I might be overreacting, but damn it, it hurts so much. Why does it have to hurt this much?

"Damn it Kagome! You told me you could handle this." Inuyasha shouts at me.

"I can handle this." I yell back.

"Then why are you about to have a nervous break down?" I don't answer. I feel my legs weaken, so I drop down to the floor on my knees.

"I can handle this." I say more to myself then to Inuyasha. My voice is soft now. I don't have the strength to yell anymore. "I can handle this, I just need time. It's...its just hard. But I promise you I can handle this. I know I can. I'm stronger then this." I open my eyes to look up at Inuyasha. He walks over to me, and picks me up.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." He says to me.

"I know." I say as I break out of his hold. "But I need to. If I don't face her now, then I don't think I ever will."

"You're a drama queen, you know that?" Inuyasha chuckles before he gives me a hug. I breath in his scent. He smells good. I wonder what kind of body soap he uses. "What happened was a long time ago. Its in the past and that's where it's going to stay." I know he's trying to reassure me, but its not working. I don't think you can just stop having feelings for someone.

"Don't you need to get dressed. It's 6:44. We have to meet Kikyo and Naraku at 8."

"It doesn't take me that long to get dressed." I roll my eyes. Yeah right. It takes him forever to get ready.

"Just hurry up." I say as I walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Where does it look like. Down stairs, duh." I walk out of my bedroom door with Inuyasha behind me. Once I get to the kitchen, Inuyasha goes down to the basement. I sigh. Today has been one hell of a day.

"So, do you always have to ruin my life?" I hear a voice that I wish I hadn't. "I mean honestly is it that hard to just let me grow up and have a girlfriend?" I turn I around to see my brother.

"It wouldn't be so hard if you were smart enough to know she's playing you." I tell him.

"You don't even know her." he says.

"Oh yeah, I don't do I. Hmm too bad. Besides how much do you even know about her?"

"I know all I need to know." He says trying to defend himself. I smirk.

"You see that right there tells me, how much you really know about her. God you really are stupid." I said rolling my eyes.

"Stop calling me that, and not like your to smart your self."

"And what that suppose to mean?" I ask curious about what he just said.

"I heard that little argument, you and Inuyasha just had. Don't you think it kind of stupid how you let your ex have control over you." I glare at him. He's trying to get back at me, but it won't work. Even if what he says is true.

"It also kind of stupid to kiss some little girl, when your not even with them. At least I know Inuyasha cares about me. You don't even know if that girl likes you." I see him cringe at what I just said. He knows I'm right. Now I know what your thinking. Why would I tell my little brother something like that to hurt his feelings. And you're right, that is very wrong of me to do so. But you have to understand. I love my brother. Everything I do to him is to help him. I know, I know. What a weird, cruel way to show someone you care. Yes, that's true, but it's the only way I know how. I'm not exactly the type who knows how to deal with emotions.

"Whatever I'm leaving." He says.

"And where are you going?" H e ignores my question and walks out the kitchen. I sigh again. That boy is becoming a handful. I remember when he use to do what ever I said. Now he wants to question everything I say.

"You two need to stop." I my mom say. She walking in the kitchen with dirty dishes in her hand. "And you need to let him be. I'm his mother, and if I thought he shouldn't be dating then I wouldn't have let him go out today. He's getting older, Kagome. If he wants to date then I'll let him."

"But mom-"

"No you need to listen. That is my child, not yours. Do you understand me?" I nod my head yes. "I will tell him who he can and cannot date. You just have to be there when he needs help and is to afraid to ask me for some. Okay."

"Okay." I know she right, but I still don't want Sota dating. Relationships make things complicated. I should know.

"Hey Miss M." I hear a masculine voice say.

"Hey Inuyasha."

"Was I interrupting something?" He asks.

"No, your not. So Inuyasha what do you have planned for tonight?" my mother said.

"Well me and Kagome are going to meet up with some of her friends to go out to eat, then hit up this new club that just opened last night."

"Oh sounds like fun. Um Kagome, Sota is going to one of her friend house, and me and your grandma are staying the night over my sister's house."

"Why are you staying over her house."

"She wanted to have a sleep over." I raise my eyebrow. "Don't ask me. I tell you, I think my sister has gone crazy." I laugh at what my mother just said.

"Alright, well fun. And tell aunty Sue, I say hi." I tell her.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." and with that my mom left us alone.

"So you ready to go. Its already 7:55." Inuyasha ask me. I take a deep breath.

"Yeah let's go." I give Inuyasha one last glance before I head out the door. I hope I can handle this. I know I told Inuyasha I could, but now I'm not so sure. I guess I'll just have to wait and find out.

* * *

**Yay I'm so happy right now. I finally updated, which I hope you all like. And I finally posted my new story. Omg I have a lot of plans for that story, it is of course about Inuyasha and Kagome falling in Love, but it also has the rest of the gang. (you know Sango, Miroku. Rin…ect)**

**Anyway I think its going to be really good. Maybe even better then this one. So go check it out when ever you get the chance.**

**And once again thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Love Ya!**

**loverofallanime101** Lol well hopefully I didn't take to long to update and that you are reading this. Haha

**maire 53** Thank you for your review. I do not know when I will update next.

**Daddyslilgirl01** Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed my story.

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl** I promise to continue as long as you and all my other faithful reader continue to support me.

**Diamond369** Lol Yea I know. It's a good thing Kagome is all loving and forgiving because if it was me Inuyasha would be in a ditch somewhere.

**brokenchaos** Ahh trust Kagome will have her chance to tell Inuyasha and Kikyo how she feels. And thank you for agreeing with me about the whole Lloyd thing. Its hard to deny someone who you have love since FOREVER. I just hope I'm doing the right thing.

**lost-n-the-mist-courtney** Lol well here you go. Hope it was soon enough for you.


	12. Suprises arent always good!

**No I dont own Inuyasha. There Happy now??**

* * *

The ride to the restaurant was quiet. There wasn't much to talk about. My mind was more focused on how to react around Kikyo, and Inuyasha...who knows what he is thinking about.

The car stops. We're here.

My heart beat starts to quicken.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asks me. I look at him, but I don't say a word. "Don't tell me you're about to have another break down on me." This time I punch Inuyasha in his arm.

"I never had a break down and you know it." Inuyasha rolls his eyes at me.

"Sure you didn't. Look everything will be fine, just act like you never found out."

"Yeah that's easy for you to say." Inuyasha gives me a look.

"You do it all the time Kagome. Pretending is something you're a pro at." Before I can even ask him what he meant by that, he got out the car and headed inside the restaurant. I guess I should get out to. Pulling the handle to open my car door, I step out and let the clod breeze hit my face. I follow after Inuyasha into the building. Together we find where Kikyo and Narku are sitting.

"Hey guys." I pronounce.

"Lord it took you two for ever to get here. We almost though you weren't going to come." Kikyo says giving us her baby doll pout.

"Oh grow up Kikyo." Inuyasha tells her.

"You do know, that you didn't have to bring the rat with you." Kikyo exclaim. I interrupt Inuyasha before he can get another word out.

"Would you two please get along? You would think you two were twelve years old, the way you bicker."

"He started it." Kikyo says pointing to Inuyasha. I roll my eyes at her. No matter how old she gets, she'll always act like a three year old.

"So, Naraku and I are thinking about having our wedding a month after graduation. That way we will have two years to figure out if we really want to stay together for the rest of our lives." Kikyo rambles on.

"You know that when you say it like that, it sounds more like a death sentence. Poor Naraku, I mean, I know I would kill myself before I spend the rest of my life with _you_." Inuyasha says not even attempting to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Trust me you wouldn't live long enough to find out." Kikyo hisses at Inuyasha.

"Ooo I'm so scared."

"You should be." Kikyo says and then turns her attention towards me. "I don't know how you put up with him." I give her a weak smile. I don't know how I put up with you too.

"You okay Kagome? You haven't been talk much." Naraku asks.

"Yea I'm fine." I say.

"Kikyo told me about Bankotsu." The room goes quiet and I feel Kikyo and Inuyasha's eyes on me. My heart beat quickens. "She told me about what happened at the movie theater today." Oh that's what he's was talking about. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath in relief.

"Yeah, things got a little out of hand, that's all." I tell him, but he still stares at me in concern. At this point I don't know what to do. For a moment I was starting to forget about the whole Bankotsu thing. My mind so focused on trying act normal in front Kikyo. I know I still want to hear what she has to say about it, but what if it ruins our friendship?

"You know we had to save poor little Kagome from that monster." Kikyo says.

"He's not a monster, and you guys didn't have to save me, I could have handled it by myself."

"What are you talking about? Of course we had to save you. Bankotsu is bad news. How many times do I have to tell you? I can't let you make the biggest mistake of your life, what kind of friend would I be. You should thank me for helping you out." I roll my eyes at Kikyo.

"You sound like you've learned from personal experience." I didn't mean to say that. It just popped out. I tend to do that a lot.

Now Kikyo and Inuyasha are staring wide eye at me. They can't believe I just said that, hell, I cant believe what I just said. You can tell I've made them uneasy.

"Ha ha, Kagome, that wasn't funny." Kikyo weakly replys.

"But I wasn't joking." Kikyo open her mouth to say something but Inuyasha hurries to change the subject.

"Who cares how Kikyo knows. I don't. I'm bored and I don't see a waiter around, so I can't order any food. Why don't we just leave."

"If you two would have come earlier, you could have gotten some food." Naraku says.

"Whatever, can we go?" Inuyasha say annoyed.

"Are you two ready to go?" Naraku asks me and Kikyo. We tell them yes and all of us start heading out side so we can go to the club.

As soon as Inuyasha and I are alone in the car, he turns to glare at me. "What?" I ask.

"What the hell was that back there?"

"What was what?" I say confused about what he was talking about.

"Oh don't play innocent with me Kagome. I'm talking about that smartass comment you said to Kikyo about how she knew about Bankotsu being bad news." Inuyasha yells at me.

"Oh that. It just kind of slipped out."

"Slipped out my ass." He glares at me.

"You know what Inuyasha, I don't need this right now. I said it slipped out and I mean it. Besides if I want to ask Kikyo what happened, then that is what I'll do." I yell back at him.

"Whatever, Kagome, do what you want to do."

"I will, thanks." After that the car went quiet. I was upset and so was he. I don't know what made me blow up like that, but I meant every word. I will ask Kikyo about Bankotsu if I want to, and there nothing he can do to stop me.

"I'm sorry." I hear Inuyasha whisper.

"Sorry about what?" my voice comes out sounding colder than I meant it to.

"I shouldn't have attacked you like that. You have every right to tell Kikyo you know about Bankotsu." he tells me.

"I'm glad you see it my way." I turn and smile at him. He smiles back. We kept a small conversation going until we get to the club. We park right next to Naraku's car and get out. Once again the club is packed. We find a table to sit at. Inuyasha and Naraku go to get us some drinks.

"This club is awesome, don't you think?" Kikyo ask me.

"Yeah, I love the music they play. The DJ is so good!" I tell her. The guys come back with our drinks. I take a sip of mine and turn to ask Inuyasha if he wants to dance. He says yes and we head to the dance floor. The DJ is playing a slow jam, 'Bed' by J. Holiday. It's not one of my favorite songs but it will do.

_Intro:J. HolidayOo-oh, oo-oh(Ay-ay-ay, Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay)Put you to bed, bed, bedPut you to bed, bed, bed_

"You know this reminds me of last night, only a different song" Inuyasha whispers in my ear.

"You're an idiot." I laugh at him. My arms are wrap around his neck while we just sway side to side.

_Girl, change into that Victoria Secret thing that I likeAlrightOKTonight you're having me your wayPerfumeSpray it therePut our love in the airNow put me right next to youFinna raise temp' in the roomFirst rub my back like you doRight there (uh huh) right there (uh)You touch me like you careNow stopAnd let me repay you for the week that you've been throughWorkin' that nine to five and stayin' cute like you doOh, oh, oh_

By now we're more into the song. Pressing our bodies closer together, grinding to the beat.

_Pre-Chorus:I love it (I love it)You love it (you love it)Everytime (everytime)We touchin' (we touchin')I want it (I want it)You want it (you want it)I'll see you (see you)In the mornin' (in the mornin') _

_Chorus:Wanna put my fingers through your hairWrap me up in your legsAnd love you till your eyes roll backI'm tryna put you to bed, bed, bedI'ma put you to bed, bed, bedThen I'ma rock ya bodyTurn you overLove is war, I'm your soldierTouchin' you like it's our first timeI'ma put you to bed, bed, bedI'ma put you to bed, bed, bed_

"I do love dancing with you." Inuyasha says.

"You love every woman who'll let you touch them." I say back

"That's not true and you know it." I don't say anything; I just turn in his arms and keep slow dancing.

_Verse Two:I'm starin' at you while you're sleepIrreplaceable beautyPut my face up in your neck and breathe (Ooh, breathe)Take you into my sensesWake up it's time to finishRound two, round twoMatter of fact, it's closer to threeShe like, "How long I been sleep?"Shawty kisses turn into the sweetest dreamsLike give it to meAnd I can feel her tell me"My angel, this is wonderful"Thanks for letting me bless yaCome down, fly rightDrift back into heavenOh, oh, oh, oh _

"You know the only person I ever really cared about was you." Inuyasha says. I roll my eyes.

"You know that line won't work on me. C'mon, you should know me better than that." I tell him.

"Yea but it was worth a try." he says.

_Bridge:Watch the sunlight peak over the horizonOoh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-oohThe sun ain't the only thing that's shinin'Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-oohNow I'ma send you out into the world with my loveTell everybody, AyEverybodyAy, Ay-ay-ay, Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay_

"Even if what I said was true." he says.

"Inuyasha, I…"

"I understand Kagome." And with that he gives me a peck on my cheek, and leaves.

_Chorus till fades out_

I turn around and head back to the table. I see Naraku sitting there by himself.

"Hey Naraku, where Kikyo?"

"She out there dancing somewhere."

"Oh why didn't you go with her?"

"I've danced with Kikyo the last two and a half years. I have no problem letting her dance with someone else." We both laugh at what he said.

"Well since Kikyo not here, why don't you dance with me."

"I would love that." Naraku gave me a big smile that I couldn't help but smile back. I reach out to take his hand and lead us to the dance floor. Me and Naraku are no where near as close as I would be with any other guy. We just kind of moving our body to the beat. We stay on the dance floor for a long time. At least five songs have been on before we finally go back to the table. Kikyo and Inuyasha are still no where to b found so we just sit down and order more drinks.

"So how are you and Kikyo?" I ask Naraku.

"What do you mean?" he asks me.

"I mean how have you two been doing. I'm happy to see that after all these year, you guys are still together."

"Yea I know. I never thought we'd last this long. It's been a long and hard journey though. Staying together is a lot harder then I thought it would be."

"I know what you mean. But all relationships are hard." I say.

"True. What about you and Inuyasha?" he ask me.

"What about us." I say taking a sip of my second drink.

"Oh come on Kagome, I've been watching you two. You guys seem to grow closer and closer each day."

"Yeah right. It seem like all we do is argue and fight."

"That is love sweetheart." I choke on my drink.

"What do you mean_ love_. Me and Inuyasha don't love each other." I say, trying hard to breath after almost choking to death.

"And that is called denial." I glare at him when he says this.

"I guess It's a good thing you're crazy and don't know what you're talking about." I joke and Naraku rolls his eyes at me.

"You know I love Kikyo, right?" he asks me in a more serious tone.

"Yeah, I know."

He takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"Its just sometimes, I don't know."

"Don't know what?" I ask.

"I don't know if she feels the same. I mean I know she loves me, but I don't know if she in love with me. I'm starting to wonder if I'm even in love with her anymore." I sit there quietly as I soak in what Naraku just told me. I don't know what I should say. "Then I get this feeling that the only reason she's still with me is because she feels guilty." my heart misses a beat. What did he mean by that?

"Guilt? Why would she have any guilt?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe she did something bad behind my back, or maybe she feels guilty about not loving me anymore. Hell maybe it's both." What he just said some how brakes my heart. It has to be hard to know that someone you love doesn't love you back, but yet you stay by their side because you can't help it. It also hurts me because I know the truth. And I myself am starting to wondered if Kikyo really loved Naraku. I turn my head and look into the crowed.

My eyes get big. I can't believe what I'm seeing. In the back of the club is Inuyasha with some unknown chick.

Now usually I wouldn't care about Inuyasha talking with some other girl, but they weren't just talking. What I saw was a pair of bare legs wrapped around Inuyasha's hips, and his pants were down by his knees.

If you don't get the picture, then let me spell it out for you. Inuyasha was _**FUCKING**_ some chick in the back of the club!

I felt like I was about to throw up. Oh god why me? Why did I have to see that?

"Kagome, are you okay?" Naraku asks me.

"Yea I'm fine. I just need to go to the bathroom." Before he can say anything I leave. Still try to get a hold of my breathing, I start walking towards the bathroom. I hear some giggling once I get there. I look to see who it is and once again my eyes widen wit surprise. There groping each other was Bankotsu and Kikyo.

"Kikyo!" I yell. She stops and turn towards me. Her eyes grow big, once she realizes it's me. I turn around and start walking.

That is it; I am leaving before I see anything else.

"Kagome, Kagome." I hear Kikyo call after me. "Kagome let me explain."

"Go to hell Kikyo." I turn and keep walking.

"Please Kagome, let me explain." I stop walking. I look at her.

"Fine, I'm going to tell Naraku to give Inuyasha a ride home, your coming with me. We're leaving right now so go get your things." I start walking before she can even say something. I go to Naraku and tell him some bogus lie so he won't think anything bad happen and left with Kikyo right besides me. Tonight we are going to have a long, very over due, talk.

* * *

_**Yea buddy! Finally I updated. **_

_**Yea yea I know, I said I would update Sunday and today is Tuesday but hey, better late the never right? Right? Well besides the late update, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Anyway thanks for being very patient. I can get very lazy sometimes. Maybe I should hire some one to kick my butt every time I start to slack off (like I have the money to do that, oh well, it was a nice thought.) **_

_**Just in case some of you notice, yes I did delete my other story. It just didn't feel like a Inuyasha story. So maybe after I re-write it maybe I'll post it again. But as of now that story well be no longer. I do have a new story in my mind that I'm excited about. I've already written the first two chapters. I'll probably post that story tomorrow, just depends.**_

**Shout Outs**

lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl: Thanks, and you'll just have to keep reading to find out.INULoverVAstyle: First, major big THANKS for your four reviews. Lol yea he does sound sexy and delicious, doesn't he? Mmm yummy!

**kiddie_kat369:** Aww are you serious? They like charged me an arm and a leg for that thing. Oh well I paid them off so what's done is done. At lest now I have my internet. Though I wish I would have known that earlier. Shoot!

AwesomeHachi1521316: Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Grammar has always and forever been my weakness when it comes to writing. About the Kikyo thing, I couldn't agree with you more. Let me say, that I am totally one hundred percent against the whole Kikyo ending up with Inuyasha thing. I'm kag/inu all the way, but I do not hate Kikyo. I have no problems making Kikyo the bad guy in my story, but I try my hardest not to bash her. As much as we hate to admit Kikyo was Inuyasha first love and Kikyo will always have a place in his kind of irritates me when writers just flat out hate on Kikyo. I mean even I resent her sometimes, but I fell every fan fiction writer should try and stay some-what true to the charcters original I introduce Kikyo into my story, she will always be a past lover of Inuyasha. That's just how things work.


	13. The Truth Can Hurt

**Disclamer**: No, sadly I don't own Inuyasha. Though I do love to dream about him!

* * *

"So are you going to explain? Or what?"

"I don't know where to begin."

I take a deep breath. This girl was wasting my time, and I don't have the patients to deal with it right now. If Kikyo doesn't start telling me the truth about what happened with Bankotsu, I'm leaving.

"Why don't you start at the beginning." I tell her.

"Kagome.." Kikyo hesitates.

I take another breath and try hard not to go off on her.

"Hear I'll help you a little bit. I know about your past with Bankotsu. I know you two use to be together. I even know about you and Inuyasha. What I don't know, is why you never told me." Kikyo's eyes grow big win she hear this.

"Kagome..about Inuyasha."

Once again I interrupt her.

"You know what Kikyo, I don't even care about you and Inuyasha right now, just tell me why I saw you with Bankotsu tonight."

She take a deep breath in, then slowly lets it out. "Me and Naraku, we've been have some problems."

"Problems? Like what?" I ask her.

"I don't know. Its just not the same anymore. I don't know if Naraku is the one I want to be with anymore. I mean I want to love him, I do, but its getting hard. I feel like he's given up on me, on us, and I'm tiered of hold our relationship together by myself. I just cant do it alone. I need help."

She pauses for a minute. "Maybe it because we were so young when we feel in love. Maybe we weren't ready. I don't know."

She pauses again, only this time it's longer. I know what she thinking. It the same thing every person think when they see the end of a good relationship. 'Where did everything go wrong.' I thought the same thing when Inuyasha and I broke up.

"The day before summer break, I told Naraku about Jayden." my eyes grow big at what she just said.

Jayden, the boy who Kikyo cheated on Naraku with. She told him about Jayden. At this point I'm to stunned to say anything.

"The night he arrived here, we got into a big argument. It was the first time we really ever talk about it, so things kind of got heated. We said some things we both didn't mean, but there was something he said that I just cant shake."

"What was it?" I ask.

"He told me, that he had found somebody. Someone who was making him happier then I ever had. He said he hadn't had sex with her yet, he hasn't even kissed her because a part of him still loved me. He told me, that a part of him knew that I didn't feel that way for him anymore. And that now he starting to question he's feelings for me." by now Kikyo's in tears. "It was then that I knew I lost him, Kagome. But I'm still trying to hold onto him. I love him, Kagome. I really do, I just don't know what to do anymore. I messed up bad. I know that, but I don't want to be alone, Kagome. I cant be alone." Kikyo's sobbing now.

A part of me feel sorry for her. She just looks so weak right now. I mean Kikyo was never one that like to be alone. She hated the feeling of loneliness. It made her feel weak, and now, take away Naraku, she probably feels helpless. The other part of me feels it her fault. She put this one her self. Now she must faced the consequence. But then again, she isn't perfect. No one is. Why should we be punished for mistakes we deeply regret. Why cant we all be more forgiving?

"I understand what your going through Kikyo, I do. But what I don't understand is, why go running to Bankotsu? Why turn around and do the same thing that got you into this mess? Especially with Bankotsu. Why Bankotsu, Kikyo?" I ask, trying to get a grip on things.

"It's hard to explain. Bankotsu was my first love. I loved him so much, that when he left me, my soul shattered. Even after every thing he put me through, I still loved him. In away I'm still in love with him. I just don't know Kagome. I think a part of me still wants to be with him."

I let out a breath of disbelieve. "You know what Kikyo, you always manage to ruin anything that's ever good in your life."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kikyo ask.

"Why would you go back to Bankotsu when you have Naraku. You cheated on him. He has every right to be mad at you. For gods sake Kikyo he loved you, and all you did was hurt him in return. Instead running off and chasing your past, why don't you try and save your relationship with Naraku.?" the car goes quiet. Kikyo knows what I said is true. I understand that Bamkotsu was her first love, and first loves are hard to forget. But she need to leave him alone.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Kikyo voice comes out weak from all the crying she been doing. I let out a deep breath.

"Do what ever make you happy. Rather its with Naraku or Bankotsu."

That was the last thing I said. We didn't speak the rest of the way to her house. We just sat there in silence. Both thinking about the conversation we just had. Once we get to her house we see that Narakul is already there. Kikyo opens the door, but I stop her form getting out of my car.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about you and Inuyasha?" I finally ask the question that been on my mind for a while now.

"For a couple of reasons. One, I didn't know how you would react. Two, Inuyasha didn't want you to find out, seeing as he was your boyfriend at the time and three, I was really ashamed of it."

"Wait, Inuyasha told me this happened before me and him went out." I told her. And that's when I saw it. A look of surprise on Kikyo's face. Kikyo was shocked, like she didn't mean to say what she just said. But then she regain her composer.

"I have to go."

"Kikyo." I yell at her, but it too late. She's already inside her house. I could go up to her door and knock on it until she let me in, but honestly, I'm too tiered.

Instead I just drive home. When I arrive to my house it looks dark. Everyone must be sleep. I get out my car, and lock it then head up my walkway. I turn the knob on the front door.

Its unlooked? Weird.

I step inside my house and then someone turns the light on.

"Its late. Where were you?" Its Inuyasha.

"God Inuyasha. Way to be over dramatic. You scared the hell out of me."

"Where were you?" he asked again.

"Out." I snapped at him.

"Why'd you leave me?" I don't answer his question. I'm not in the mood for this right now. I start to walk away. Too bad Inuyasha chased after me. I felt him grab my upper arm and turn me around.

"Why did you leave me, Kagome?" Inuyasha says a little louder, this time.

"Why the hell do you want to know?" I scream at him.

"Stop playing with me, Kagome. Tell me why you and Kikyo left me and Naraku at the club."

"Maybe it was because I didn't want to see you fucking some girl." I blurted out. Opps! Inuyasha lets go of his hold on my arm.

"So you saw that?" he asked.

"Yea, I saw it. You know its funny how one minute you were telling me you how much you cared about me, then the next your off fucking some other chick."

"Kagome I'm sorry. What you saw, it didn't mean anything to me. I meant what I said before, its just. I am a man Kagome. Sex is something men need."

I let out a bitter laugh. "A man, huh. Your not a man. Your just a little boy who cant keep his dick in his pants. A real man on the other hand, know how to control himself. And a real man wouldn't run away from his problem. He would confront them."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha yells.

"I talking about everything. I know you didn't tell me everything about you and Kikyo. And we still haven't even talk about the time you almost raped me. Or what about why you broke up with me. Those are the thing you've been running from Inuyasha. Like the scared little boy you are." I didn't want to hear any thing he had to say. So I turned around and headed up to my room.

"I'm sorry." I hear Inuyasha whisper.

"You know, your still the same. And you almost had me fooled." I tell him.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you change. I want you to be different. I need you to be. Too bad." and with that, I enter my room. Change my cloths, and try hard to go to sleep.

* * *

_Hola, Guys!_

_So it's been about a month, yea I know, I'm a slacker. Sorry, but this time I have a good excuse for slacking. I took up an extra class at school just for you guys. I know my grammar and spelling and all that great stuff, is well, lets be honest it sucks. Ha! But I am now in a new writing class and lets pray it will do some good and help to make my story just that much better! So how have you guys been? I guess its kind of too late to ask how did your holidays go, Lol. Oh well, SHOUT OUT TIME!_

**2White Flame16:** Aww I'm sorry you didn't like it. Oh well, everyone's in titled to their own opinion. Trust me you're not the only one who has said they don't care for me story, but hey, I cant win it all! Anyway thanks for the review!

**dedelamoda**: thanks, I'm glad you like it. I enjoy writing it. Well most of the time……

**brokenchaos:** Lol, I think Inuyasha pissed of everybody in this chapter. Gosh, he's such an ass. But would we have him any other way?

**-AnimeWhiteRose:** First let me say, I LOVE YOU! Umm sorry if that just crept you out, I tend to get overly excited. Anyways, your review gave me a big, huge, gigantic, cheesy, grin on my face when I read it. I am so glad you love it so much! I was going to PM you, and tell you how freaking awesome, but it slipped my mind until I started writing this chapter. Sorry, I'm such a scatterbrain. Oh, and Sota's a girl, sorry about that too.

Massive Thanks For Your Review!!!

**Christopher's Lover.:** Thanks for the review and trust me you will be finding out pretty soon who Inuyasha was umm "_doing_" Lol. I believe its going to be hilarious!

**AwesomeHachi1521316:** Yea, Inuyasha (at lest to me) is a very complicated person. He tries to be good but does it in the wrong way. He also seems like the type of person who only learns from consequences, so in my mind, I had to make Inuyasha do something very stupid so that he could finally wake up from being an asshole and be the man Kagome needs. After this chapter, he'll start shaping up. Promise. As for Naraku, don't feel to bad for him. (I'll let you know a little secret, kay!) Naraku is not the sweet guy he seems to be. Trust me, he will have his turn to be hated on. (I mean come on, its Naraku we're talking about. Did you honestly think I would make him a good guy? Lol).

Oh and thanks for the review!!

**ReedyRulz:** Yes poor Kagome. Inuyasha can be so retarded sometimes but he'll make it up. I promise. Thanks for the review.


End file.
